Princess & Prince School
by KimElin
Summary: disaat Jungkook masuk sekolah kerajaan yang luar biasa dan bertemu dengan 2 pangeran yang bersifat tolak belakang, Taehyung yang kasar dan Jimin yang baik, saat SeokJin sang putri bertahan mendapat masalah besar, dan Yoongi yang memiliki tabiat kasar dan suka berbicara seenaknya mendapat tekanan dan luka luar biasa READ THIS! GS OF BTS
1. prolog

**Princess & Prince School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Elin Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jung Kook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Kim Seok Jin**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ibu! Lihat ini! Kookie lulus seleksi sekolah itu!"

"itu hebat sayang.. kau harus berjuang! Bersekolahlah dengan baik dan jadilah putri terbaik di negeri ini.."

"iya ibu"

.

.

.

"lihat dia.. tatakramanya buruk sekali!"

"bahkan dia tidak menjawab salamku! Huh!"

"dia datang dari desa.. maklum saja.."

.

.

"aku Seok Jin, dan ini Min Yoongi.. senang berkenalan denganmu Miss, Jeon"

"aku juga.. kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik.."

"teman baik apanya huh? Aku tidak meu berteman dengan gadis desa sepertimu! Tatakramamu saja perlu diperbaiki!, mana ada seorang putri yang minum teh dengan sendok yang tertinggal didalamnya!"

"aku memang tidak pantas menjadi putri"

"biarkan saja.. dia memang seperti itu.. aku akan membantumu.."

.

.

.

"lihatlah dia, sangat aneh.. hanya dia putri yang bertingkah seperti itu."

"yaa.. dia memang sangat unik.. aku jadi tertarik"

.

.

.

"ukh.. maafkan aku Tuan.."

"kau tidak apa apa? Ada yang terluka?"

"haahh!"

"Miss Jeon! Minus 10 poin!"

"dasar kau! Pria aneh!"

"dan kau wanita teraneh.."

.

.

.

"tenang saja kookie, kau akan baik baik saja setelah ini, cukup percaya padaku.."

"terimakasih.. "

"dan menikahlah denganku.."

"a-apa?"

.

.

.

"apa dia putri baru itu?! Dengan kelakuan seperti itu apa pantas disebut putri?"

"maaf tanganku licin"

"kau!"

"tolong jangan keluarkan Miss Jeon dari sekolah ini, aku yakin dia bisa"

"baiklah! Dengan catatan dia bisa mendapatkan platinum tiara di pesta dansa bulan depan!"

.

.

.

"lihat dia! Kenapa selalu saja dia yang bahagia?! dia bahkan mengambil milikku! Tuan Park seharusnya denganku!"

"kau harus sabar.."

"sia sia perjuanganku mendapatkannya.. dia tidak akan pernah menganggapku.. dimatanya hanya ada Miss, Jeon."

"dia hanya buta.."

.

.

.

"1... 2... 3... 4... salah! Lebih anggun!"

"akh! Kakiku!"

"merunduklah saat kau bertemu dengan para pangeran.."

"bukan seperti itu gadis kampung! Seperti ini! Sesuaikan iramanya!"

"angkat kakimu! Tegaskan wajahmu! Lihat kedepan dan melangkahlah dengan anggun!"

.

.

.

"aku menyukaimu.. sangat.."

"maaf aku tidak bisa.. aku menyukai dan mencintai dia.."

.

.

.

"jangan jadi pengecut kau brengsek!"

"rebut dia sebelum kuambil dia selamanya darimu!"

" baiklah.."

.

.

.

"1...2...3...4...! seperti biasa Miss. Kim kau yang terbaik.."

"terimakasih tuan.."

"Miss. Kim plus 30 poin"

"kau yang terbaik.."

.

.

.

"apa kau sudah siap untuk tersandung hari ini huh?"

"apa apaan kau! Aku sudah berlatih selama sebulan penuh! Aku pasti akan menang..!"

"sainganmu dia! Dia putri terbaik sejak 3 tahun lalu."

"Jinnie?"

.

.

.

"ka menyukainya ne?"

"sangat! Yoongi kau tau dia itu sangat menakjubkan.. senyumnya, tawanya, semuanya membuatku bahagia.."

"jangan lepaskan dia kalau dia membuatmu bahagia.."

"terimakasih.. aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya pada siapapun."

.

.

.

"Miss. Jeon! Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal!"

" maafkan aku.. ini sepenuhnya salahku."

"kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

"jangan! Aku menggunakan lencanaku! Aku yag menjamin dia!"

"Pangeran Kim?"

"terimakasih.."

.

.

.

"Hyosang!"

"selama ini kau berselingku huh?! Putri cantik sepertimu memang bisa mengelabui semua orang!"

"Seokkie!"

"kau pengecut! Memukul wanita Pangeran Jin."

.

.

.

"sudah cukup Jimin.. aku lelah.."

"ada apa?"

"menjauhlah dariku.. aku lelah dengan semua ini.. aku akan menerima tawaran ayah untuk menikahkan aku dengan pangeran Jung. Mungkin dia bisa membuatku bahagia."

"Yoongi!"

"selamat tinggal!"

.

.

.

"kau resmi dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

.

.

.

"aku akan menjagamu.."

"terimakasih.."

.

.

.

"maafkan aku, kumohon kembalilah! Kini aku sadar aku memang mencintaimu! Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku!"

"aku ingin membencimu.. tapi aku tidak bisa.."

"kembalilah kumohon.."

"aku akan kembali.. aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"maaf selama ini aku sudah kasar padamu.."

"ah tidak apa apa.."

"uh?"

"be my Princess?"

"sure!"

.

..

..

..

..

 **Gimana? Bagus nggak? Hapus atau lanjut? Ini pairingnya masih rahasia loh.. aku share teaser dulu.. maaf ya.. kalo komentnya bagus bagus aku lanjut deh.. ayo REVIEEWW**


	2. Chapter 1

**Princess & Prince School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Elin Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jung Kook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Kim Seok Jin**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang Yeoja manis bergigi kelinci berlari dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Dari jauh dia melihat sang ibu yang sedang merawat bunga bunga aster berwarna putih di toko bunga kesayangannya.

"ibu! Ibu! Lihat! Kookie berhasil masuk sekolah kerajaan!" seru yeoja itu sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"itu hebat sayang.. kau harus berjuang! Bersekolahlah dengan baik dan jadilah putri terbaik di negeri ini.."ujar sang ibu

"iya ibu" balas anak itu sambil tersenyum.

Anak itu bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Ia terlahir disebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat sederhana.. ia dan ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai tukang penjual bunga yang tentunya hasil kerja mereka tidak seberapa.. ayahnya tengah merantau di jepang mencari pekerjaan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka.

Menjadi salah satu personil putri kerajaan di sekolah kerajaan Seoul merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Jungkook. Gadis periang ini selalu ingin menjadi seorang putri.. oleh karena itu dia mengikuti program beasiswa yang nyatanya dapat membawa ia sampai ke sekolah kerajaan itu.

Jungkook tumbuh dengang baik selayaknya remaja lainnya. Ia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik dan manis, berperawakan ramah dan baik hati..

.

.

.

Malam itu Jungkook menutup tokonya dengan kecewa. Ia dan ibunya tidak mendapat uang sepersenpun.

"tidak apa apa.. masih ada hari esok kookie.." ujar sang ibu mengetahui perubahan diwajah Jungkook

"baik bu.. esok pasti akan ada banyak pembeli bunga.." ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook ingin setiap hari adalah hari valentine dan white day. Agar tokonya bisa laku. Namun, hidup tidak semudah itu kan?

Jungkook menatap makan malamnya . semangkuk kimchi sisa kemarin yang sudah hampir habis. Dihidangkan sang ibu untuknya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya memakan nasi dengan taburan bubuk kaldu.

"waeyo? Kookie? Apa kimchinya sudah tidak enak?" tanya sang ibu yang melihat sang anak hanya bermain dengan nasi dimangkuknya.

"a-aniya eomma.. ini enak.." kata Jungkook sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"apa kookie ingin makanan yang lain? Kookie ingin apa? Ramen? Bulgogi? Bibimbab?"tanya sang ibu sambil beranjak.

"tidak bu.. kookie tidak ingin apapun.. ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.. ibu makan bersama kookie saja.. kookie tidak tega melihat ibu hanya memakan nasi dengan bumbu kaldu saja.." ujar Jungkook sambil menyendokkan sebagian kimchi itu ke mangkuk milik ibunya.

"tidak apa apa.. ibu bisa makan walau dengan ini... tapi kookie? Kookie masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.. kookie harus mendapat asupan gizi yang cukup.." ujar sang ibu sambil menyuapi Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati ia sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan, telah menciptakan manusia seperti ibunya yang sangat baik hati..

Dengan lahap Jungkook menghabiskan makan malam yang ibunya suapkan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali Jungkook sudah bangun dan bergegas ia membawa sepeda kuning miliknya yang terisi berbotol botol susu segar. Dengan riang ia membawa sepeda nya berkeliling kompleks dengan meninggalkan setiap rumah sebotol susu segar yang ia bawa.

Sesampainya di rumah ia segera bergegas mandi dan bersiap menuju ke sekolah barunya.

"selamat pagi ibu!" seru Jungkook sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"selamat pagi sayang.. ini.." ujar sang ibu sambil memberi Jungkook segelas susu.

"terimakasih.." ujar Jungkook sambil meminum susunya.

Sang ibu bergegas mengkuncir rambut panjang milik Jungkook dan menyematkan sebuah mahkota kecil khas sekolah kerajaan. Jungkook kini terlihat sangat manis.

"bergegaslah.. mobil jemputanmu sudah tiba." Ujar sang ibu sambil membersihkan bekas susu yang menempel di bibir Jungkook.

"dah ibu!" seru Jungkook sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

Seoul Kingdom School tempat segala pusat sekolah kerajaan di korea. Sekolah ini sangat mewah dan luas. Dinding dindingnya dilapisi dengan keramik porselen yang mahal didatangkan langsung dari eropa. Berbagai macam ornamen mahal yang terbuat dari emas dan perak menambah kesan kemewahan sekolah ini.

Jungkook memperbaiki seragamnya. Sebuah rok hitam berbahan sutra mahal dengan renda rajutan tangan yang terlihat sangat elegan, serta balutan pita berwarna emas dibagian belakang mnambah kesan feminim dan elegan yang luar biasa, blouse yang terbuat dari kain katun nomer satu berwarna putih membuat siapa pun yang memakainya menjadi nyaman. Sebuah mahkota terbuat dari perak yang bertahtahkan kristal sangan meneguhkan bahwa Jungkook adalah anggota sekolah kerajaan.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil.

"selamat jalan nona muda.." ujar sang sopir. Jungkook berbalik dan tersenyum sambil melambai.

"terimakasih pak!"

.

Jungkook bingung setengah mati sekolah ini sangat besar baginya.

"hei lewat sini.." seru seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang.

"eh? Iya.."

"kau pasti murid baru.. hari yang cerah.." ujar anak itu sambil membungkuk dan menarik roknya khas seorang putri.

"eh iya hari ini cerah sekali.." cerocos Jungkook. Anak itu menganga.

"eh kenalan yuk!" seru Jungkook sambil menghampiri seorang anak wanita berambut merah.

.

"lihat dia.. tatakramanya buruk sekali!" ujar anak dengan cepolan rambut tinggi

"bahkan dia tidak menjawab salamku! Huh!" jawab anak berambut pirang

"dia datang dari desa.. maklum saja.." balas anak dengan rambut tergerai.

"mereka membicarakanku.." jungkook menunduk ia berjalan dengan lesu mengikuti anak anak lain yang mengarah ke aula besar.

.

Di dalam aula semua anak tengah duduk dengan diam dan tertib.

"anak anak sekalian, hari ini, tahun ajaran baru dimulai.. poin kalian akan dimulai dari nol, jadi kuharap kalian tetap bekerja sama satu sama lain, saling berteman, menjaga sopan santun dan menghormati satu sama lain." Ujar sang kepala sekolah.

"kuperkenalkan, ini Madam Choi. Dia yang akan mengamati perkembangan kalian di dalam istana ini."

"dan untuk tahun ini kalian akan diasramakan.. silahkan hubungi Mr. Stanford untuk soal asrama ini..."

"sudah cukup. Silahkan kembali.. pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi.."

.

Jungkook berjalan sambil menunduk ia merasa sangat buruk hari ini.. sepanjang jalan ia ditatapi dengan tatapan aneh dari teman temannya.. memangnya apa yang salah dengan tatakramanya?

"hari yang cerah" sapa seorang putri dengan rambut kecokelatan miliknya.

"hari yang cerah.." balas Jungkook.

"aku Kim Seok Jin kau bisa memanggilku Miss. Seokjin dan ini temanku Min Yoongi."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Miss. Seokjin, Miss. Yoongi" ujar Jungkook sambil membungkuk.

"semoga kita berteman baik.." ujar Jin.

"apa?! Berteman baik dengannya? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak tak tau tatakrama seperti dia." Ujar Yoongi.

" Miss Yoongi! Berbicara kasar! Minus 10 poin!" seru Madam Choi yang entah muncul dari mana.

"seharusnya aku memang sadar sedari dulu, kalau aku memang tidk pantas menjadi seorang putri.." ujar Jungkook sambil menunduk

"biarkan saja Miss Jeon, Yoongi memang seperti itu,.. tenang saja aku akan membantumu!" ujar Jin

"benarkah?! Ah! Aku senang sekali!" seru Jungkook

"Miss. Jeon! Berteriak minus 30!" seru Madam Choi

"aku berterima kasih..." seru Jungkook kembali sambil melompat lompat.

"Miss Jeon! Melompat lompat! Minus 30!"

.

KRINGGG!

Bel pertanda pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

"pelajaran macam apa ini?"

Memang patut Jungkook berucap seperti itu, pelajaran yang dimaksud adalah pelajaran meminum teh dan makan kue.

"silahkan dimulai!"

Jungkook merasa bingung, ia memperhatikan Jin yang berada dihadapannya yang tengah menuangkan teh dari teko ke gelas miliknya, mengambil beberapa buah gula batu dan mengaduknya serta meminum tehmiliknya.

"ini mudah!"

Jungkook melai menuangkan teh miliknya, namun ia kesulian mengambil gula batu dengan penjepit khusus, akhirnya ia malah menggunakan tangannya. Ia mengaduk tehnya dengan kuat meningglkan suara dentingan yang memecah keheningan. Ia pun meminum tehnya dengan sendok yang tertinggal didalam gelasnya.

"Oh My God! Miss. Jeon! Itu sangat buruk! Nilaimu 10!" seru Madam Albert

"apa yang salah sih?" jejar jungkook sambil memotong kuenya dengan sendok.

"kau lihat itu Jin? Apa kau gila mennyuruhku berteman dengan gadis yang minum teh dengan sendok yang melekat di cangkirnya?" ujar Yoongi. Jin hanya tersenyum.

"Miss Jeon, makan kuenya dengan garpu khusus kue ini.." ujar Jin sambil mengangkat garpu khusus kue miliknya. Jungkook mengangguk.

"terimakasih.."

"kerja bagus Miss. Jeon! Nilai 70"ujar Madam Albert

.

Jungkook tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan meja rias. Jin yang berada di sebelahnya terlihat tenang.

"mulailah.. dengan rambut kalian.." ujar Madam Jung

Semua murid wanita sibuk memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya Jin yang berada di sebelah Jungkook tengah menyisir rambut caramelnya dengan sisir dengan sangat lembut.

Perlahan Jin mulai mengangkat rambutnya, ia membuat sebuah cepolan sederhana yang menampilkan leher jenjang putih mulus miliknya, setelah selesai ia kembali menyematkan kembali mahkota miliknya.

Jungkook mencoba mengikuti Jin, diangkatnya rambut hitam miliknya dan mulai ia coba mencepolnya. Namun sayang, hasilnya sangat berantakan namun menurut Jungkook itu terlihat bagus.

"bagus sekkali Miss. Seokjin nilai sempurna kau sangat cantik dan elegan!" ujar Madam Jung

"apa apaan ini Miss. Jeon?! Ini sangat berantakan! Perbaiki! Tak ada nilai untukmu!" seru Madam Jung

"kali ini salahlagi.." ujar Jungkook

"sini.." Yoongi menarik rambut milik Jungkook.

Yoongi mulai menyisir rambut Jungkook mengikat dan mencepolnya dengan rapih.

"terimakasih Miss. Yoongi" ujar Jungkook namun hanya dijawab acuh. Saat itu juga ia berfikir Yoongi memiliki sifat yang baik..

"sekarang berdandanlah.." ujar Madam Jung.

Semua mrid wanita pun berdandan dengan segala macam kosmetik yang berada di atas meja.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Jin dan Yoongi yang sibuk berdandan. Jin yang sudah sangat cantik dengan wajah alami bertambah cantik dengan polesan makeup natural diwajahnya. Sedangkan Yoongi bertambah manis dengan polesan makeup diwajahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah berdandan.." ujar Yoongi.

"aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak pernah menggunakan kosmetik.." jawab Jungkook

"itu sebabnya wajahmu sangat jelek dan tidak terawat." Ujar Yoongi.

"jangan banyak bicara.. Yoong! Ayo kita dandani dia.. aku tidak ingin Madam mengamuk." Ujar Jin kemudian mengambil bedak dan mulai mendandani Jungkook. Begitupun dengan Yoongi.

..

"usaha yang bagus Miss. Seokjin nilai 90, ayeshadow milikmu terlalu pucat." Ujar madam Jung.

"bagus.. sempurna Miss. Yoongi nilai 80, kau lupa menggunakan bulu mata"

"hmm.. bagus, sempurna.. nilai 85, lipstikmu seharusnya warna peach bukan merah. Miss. Jeon"

.

.

.

Jungkook keluar kelas dengan riang gembira.

"terimakasih! Kalian sangat baik! Aku harap aku sekamar dengan kalian." Seru Jungkook

"Miss. Jeon! Minus 10!"

"hei bodoh! Kau baru saja mengumpulkan nilai dan langsung kau hilangkan seperti itu?! Otakmu dimana?" jejar Yoongi.

"otakku disini.."ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"yaaa!"

"Miss. Yoongi! Min 10!"

"daripada kalian berteriak tidak jelas, mending kita ke papan pengumuman.. sebentar lagi sore, makan malam akan segera di mulai, kita harus mencari kamar,.." ujar Jin sambil berjalan.

.

.

"lihatlah dia, sangat aneh.. hanya dia putri yang bertingkah seperti itu."

"yaa.. dia memang sangat unik.. aku jadi tertarik"

.

.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah berpihak pada Jungkook. Ia sekamar bersama Jin dan Yoongi.

"Miss. Seokjin! Kita akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"panggil saja Jinnie.. aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman.. kita akan ke ruang makan.. mulai besok sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid lelaki, jadi sekolah kita mengadakan makan malam besar bersama anak lelaki.." jelas Jin

"oh begitu.."

"yaa! Bodoh jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu! Pakai gaunmu! Ini makan malam!" seru Yoongi sambil mencopoti blouse dan celana pendek Jungkook.

Jin membuka lemari baju milik mereka.

"ini akan menyenangkan!"

Jin sibuk mencari gaun yang pas untuk mereka, sementara Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi.

"gunakan ini.." ujar Yoongi sambil memberikan sebotol alat kosmetik.

"ini untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"ini akan membuat wajahmu tambah segar.. cepat cuci wajahmu dengan ini.." ujar Yoongi sambil mencipratkan air ke wajah Jungkook dan Jungkook pun membersihkan wajahnya.

"Setelah itu pakai ini.. ikuti aku.." Yoongi menumpahkan sebuah pelembab wajah di telapak tngannya dan Jungkook.

Yoongi mulai mengusapkan pelembab itu ke kulit wajahnya. Jungkook pun mengikuti.

"bagus! Sekarang ayo kita keluar.."

Yoongi dan Jungkook pun keluar kamar mandi.

"lihat ini! Ini punyaku, ini untuk Kookie, dan ini untukmu Yoong!" ujar Jin sambil mengangkat gaun sutera pendek yang terlihat sangat manis..

Jin menggunakan gaun sutera berwarna soft pink. Gaun itu berlengan panjang dengan belahan bahu yang agak lebar menampilkan bahu mulus dan leher jenjangnya. Gaun itu polos tanpa motif apapun memang cukup sederhana, tapi jika dipakai oleh Jin terlihat lebih elegan..

Yoongi menggunakan gaun sutera berwarna putih. Gaun itu tidak memiliki lengan dan hanya dihiasi oleh sebuah pita berenda yang berada dibelakangnya.

Jungkook memakai gaun yang sangat manis dengan atasan sebuah bustier berwarna putih dan bawahan rok yang berwarna merah membuat ia bertambah manis..

"sudah kuduga.. ini cocok untukmu.." ujar Jin sambil menarik Jungkook ke meja rias.

"sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

"Yoong rambutku akan kucepol.. kau?" tanya Jin sambil menyisir rambut Jungkook.

"hanya ku kepang, oh tidak jangan bilang kau akan menarik perhatian pangeran Kim Nam Joon itu dengan keseksianmu.." goda Yoongi sambil mengepang rambutnya.

"apa apaan kau... ti-tidak seperti itu..." ujar Jin sambil merona.

"aku melihatmu merona seokjinie,,," ujar Yoongi.

"sudahlah, lupakan.." ujar Jin sambil menyematkan sebuah jepitan di rambut Jungkook.

"siapa itu Kim Nam Joon?" tanya Jungkook.

"dia itu salah satu pangeran di sekolah ini.. kau tahu, sejak dulu Jin tertarik padanya.." jelas Yoongi.

" jinjayo? Wah.. apa ia tampan?" tanya Jungkook

"tentu saja... tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"Jin terikat dengan seseorang.." ujar Yoongi.

"hah? Siapa?"

"sudahlah.. jangan banyak bicara... cepat pakai bedak dan benahi penampilanmu.." ujar Jin yang sudah memakai sepatu stiletto hitamnya.

Jungkook pun memakai bedak dan beranjak.

TUKK

Yoongi melempar sebuah stiletto berwarna hitam tepat dihadapan Jungkook.

"pakai itu..." ujar Yoongi. Dan Jungkook pun memakainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DINING ROOM.

Jin, Yoongi, dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan menuju meja mereka. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, Jin Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah terkenal.. Jin yang terkenal sebagai best Princess, Yoongi yang terkenal sebagai penyihir blak blakan dan Jungkook yang terkenal karena kesan buruknya pagi tadi.

"hari yang cerah Miss. Seokjin..." sapa seorang pria yang membungkuk sambil mencium punggung tangan Jin.

"hari yang cerah pangeran. Hyosang" balas Jin

"seperti biasa, anda selalu terlihat cantik, silahkan duduk Miss." Ujar Hyosang sambil menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Jin duduk.

"terimakasih.."

Jungkook yang melihat adegan antara Jin dan Hyosang hanya bisa terdiam.

"jin sudah mendapatkan pasangan makan malam, lihatlah.. sekolah ini semua muridnya dalam proporsi yang sama.. jadi semuanya akan mendapat teman makan malam.. pergi berbaurlah.. oh iya.. yang tadi itu pangeran Jin Hyosang. Dialah pangeran yang terikat bersama Jin.. mereka dijodohkan sejak dulu..." jelas Yoongi

"benarkah? Jadi karena itu Jinnie tidak bisa berhubungan dengan pangeran Namjoon?'' tanya Jungkook

"yaa.. karena itu.. sudahlah.. segera cari teman makan malammu.. kuharap kau mendapat pangeran yang tampan.. hahahah.." ujar Yoongi sambil melangkah menjauh.

.

Jungkook mengelilingi ruang makan, acara makan malam memang belum dimulai karena masih banyak orang yang belum mendapat tempat duduk dan paangan.

Karena terlalu asik melihat sekeliling Jungkook tidak sadar kalau dihadapannya ada seseorang yang akan siap ia..

BRUKK

Tabrak..

Pria bersurai oranye itu menoleh kala ia merasa seseorang atau sesuatu menabrak punggungnya namun, ia terkejut yang menabraknya adalah seorang wanita.

"maaf, apa ada yang sakit?" ujar Pria itu sambil membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"apa ada yang terluka?"

Cup.

Pria itu mengecup punggung tangan jungkook membuatnya terkejut dan..

"haaah?!"

Berteriak

"Miss. Jeon! Minus 10 poin!" seru madam. Choi

"kenapa kau berteriak? Apa benar ada yang sakit? Atau terluka?" ujar pria itu sambil mengegam tangan jingkook dan memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"yak! Kau mesum! Lepaskan tanganku!" ujar Jungkook sambil menarik tangannya.

"jaga mulutmu, apa ada seorang putri yang sepertimu? Kasar sekali!" ujar pria itu.

Jungkook hendak membalas namun, TIINGG TIINGG. Suara gelas yang berdentingan dengan garpu itu menginterupsi, pertanda makan malam akan segera dimulai.

Jungkook dan pria itu duduk bersamaan di meja yang berada di samping kiri mereka dengan tatapan belum berdamai.

"perhatian semuanya! Makan malam akan dimulai, jadi makanlah dengan teratur." Ujar madam. Choi

Jungkook melihat hidangan dihadapannya, hidangannya memang sangat enak dan ia juga sangat lapar tapi ia jadi mengingat ibunya..

Apa yang ibunya makan untuk makan malam hari ini? Apa itu makanan yang sehat? Makanan yang enak?. Karena mengingat ibunya Jungkook jadi tidak selera makan sedikitpun..

"ada apa denganmu? Cepat makanlah.." ujar pria itu.

"a-ah, aku teringat ibuku.. jadi.."

"peraturan di sekolah ini, setiap murid harus menghabiskan makan malamnya kalau tidak akan dihukum.." ujar Pria itu

"apa? Kalau begitu aku harus makan, aku sudah kehilangan banyak poin hari ini.." ujar Jungkook sambil memakan makanannya.

Pria itu tersenyum jahil. Ia merasa sudah membohongi anak kecil, tidak menghabiskan makan malam akan dihukum? Hei apa kau bercanda.. hahaha..

.

TINGG TINGG!

Suara gelas yang berdentingan dengan garpu itu kembali terdengar menyita erhatian. Sang kepala sekola berdiri dan menatap semua muridnya.

"selamat malam semuanya" sapa kepala sekolah.

"selamat malam."

"malam ini ada sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan, kembali lagi sekolah kita membuka program pendidikan sekolah gratis melalui Platinum student. Dimana, para siswa yang mendapat gelar platinum akan saling bersaing untuk mempertahankan mahkota platinum mereka. Siswa siswa itu adalah, Pangeran. Park Jimin, Pangeran Kim Taehyung, dan peraih nilai tertinggi adalah Miss. Jeon Jungkook" ujar kepala sekolah.

Mereka para siswa yang mendapatkan gelar platinum student pun berdiri, Jungkook sedikit terkejut, pria yang berambut oranye dihadapannya ini juga ikut berdiri.

"silahkan duduk. Mereka inilah yang akan bertarung mempertahankan gelar platinum yang mereka dapatkan dengan poin mereka akhir semester nanti."

"wah.."

PROKK PROKK PROOKK.. para murid pun bertepuk tangan.

.

.

"jadi? Kau yang bernama Park Jimin?" tanya Jungkook

"enak saja! Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah jelek sepertinya.." jawab pria dihadapan Jungkook acuh

"jadi? Kau Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook lagi yang hanya di anggapi dengan deheman oleh pria bernama Taehyung itu.

"aku Jungkook."

TAKK

Yoongi tiba tiba menyentil dahi Jungkook.

"seharusnya kau membungkuk dengan benar saat mengajak seorang pangeran berkenalan." Ujar yoongi.

"hari yang cerah pangeran.." ujar yoongi kemudian.

"hari yang cerah.." balas Taehyung. "ini sudah terlalu malam, kalian para putri seharusnya sudah berada di dalam puri sekarang." Lanjutnya

"kami memang akan pergi ke puri, selamat malam pangeran.." ujar Yoongi "tsk menunduklah jungkook dia pangeran!" lanut Yoongi sambil menjitak Jungkook.

"selamat malam. Uggh! Yoong!" seru Jungkook sambil mengikuti langkah Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 5 hari Jungkook beraada di sekolah kerajaan, ia sangat merindukan rumahnya.. beruntung hari ini sekolahnya meliburkan seluruh siswa siswi kerajaan agar beristirahat dirumah..

Jungkook melangkah keluar puri sambil menenteng sebuah tas berwarna merah dan merangkul ranselnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia pergi sendiri, itu karena Jin yang pagi pagi sekali sudah dijemput keluarganya di puri untuk melakukan perawatan dan macam macam kursus, begitu pula Yoongi yang tadi pagi seorang pria yang mungkin dari kalangan pangeran menjemputnya tepat didepan pintu puri untuk pulang kerumah.. jadilah jungkook yang terakhir.

Untung saja jarak dari sekolah kerajaan menuju rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Jungkook bisa jalan kaki. Jungkook menatap langit yang berada diatasnya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"sudah siang, pasti ibu sedang menyemprot bunga bunga, dan memberi pupuk... ibu pasti lupa makan siang," ujar Jungkook

Jungkook memercepat langkahnya menuju rumah tercintanya.. memang benar perkataannya, sang ibu tengah menyemprot bunga bunga yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ibuu!" Jungkook berseru sambil berlari kearah ibunya yang langsung menoleh mendengar suara anaknya.

"Kookie~! Aigoo anak ibu, kau tambah sehat rupanya.. bagaimana sekolahmu? Aigoo,, ibu sangat merindukanmu!" ujar sang ibu

"Kookie, baik-baik saja... sekolahku juga menyenangkan nanti akan aku ceritakan.. apa ibu sudah makan siang? Aku membawa oleh oleh.. Jinnie dan Yoongi memberikannya untukku.." ujar Jungkook sambil mengangkat tas berwarna merah yang ada di tangannya.

"ibu sudah makan siang sayang... masuklah dan bereskan barang barangmu.. "

"baik bu.."

Jungkook pun melangkah masuk dengan riang, ia senang melihat ibunya sehat sehat saja.. ia mulai membereskan semua tugasnya. Jungkook sudah tau bahwa ssang ibu memang mengerjakan semuanya, tapi pasti pekerjaan itu tidak maksimal jadilah Jungkook yang mengerjakannya lagi..

Jungkook melangkah ke arah taman belakang, ia meraih semua pakaian kering yang berada di tali jemuran kemudian melangkah masuk dan memasukan kain itu kedalam keranjang.

Jungkook sudah menyapu seluruh daerah dalam rumah bahkan sampai ditokonya sekalipun. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan mulai melipat semua kain yang tadi diangkatnya kemudian membawa kain itu masuk kedalam lemari. Karena terlalu sibuk Jungkook lupa kalau hari sudah beranjak sore dan ia harus menyiapkan makan malam..

"ibu, tutup saja tokonya, sebentar lagi malam, kita harus menyiapkan makan malam.. atau Jungkook saja yang menyiapkan?" ujar Jungkook sambil memakai sepatunya

"biarkan saja tokonya buka... ibu yang menjaganya, ah tidak perlu ibu saja yang menyiapkan Kookie pati capek.. dan sekarang kookie mau kemana?" tanya sang ibu.

"tidak apa apa.. Jinnie memberi kita Kimchi dan daging, Sambgyeobsal jadi kookie bisa memasaknya.. ini, tadi ibu menulis daftar belanja dan menaruh uang diatasnya lalu kookie menemukannya, mungkin ibu lupa untuk pergi berbelanja.."

"ah! Iya.. ibu lupa itu untuk berbelanja... jadi bisa Kookie tolong ibu pergi berbelanja?" tanya sang ibu Jungkook mengangguk.

"aku pergii..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik tengah enatap seorang pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"jadi bagaimana hubunganmu bersama Hyosang?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"baik baik saja ayah.. kami akur.." balas sang gadis yang diketahui adalah anaknya.

"baguslah, kau tahukan SeokJin, sudah berapa lama kita sekeluarga berkerabat dekat dengan keluarga Jin Hyo Sang? Jadi, kami sudah mengatur perjodohan ini sedari dulu.. olehkarena itu, kumohon jangan mengacaukannya." Ujar pria paruh baya yang dikeahui adalah ayah dari Jin.

"tapi ayah, aku.. tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini.. aku tidak mencintai Hyosang." Bantah Jin.

"ayah memasukanmu ke sekolah kerajaan untuk mengajarkanmu tata krama yang baik! Dan darimana kau belajar semua ini hah! Membantah orang tua! Kau fikir ayah tidak sulit membesarkanmu!" bentak sang ayah.

"ayah maafkan aku, tapi..."

"Kim Seok Jin! Semuanya akan berjalan seiring waktu! Kau tahu, cinta.. cinta ini tidak ada! Cinta tidak pernah ada di dunia ini! Kau tau betapa bejadnya ibumu yang membuat ayah jatuh hati! Itu semua yang kau sebut cinta!" lagi laggi sang ayah membentak

"ayah.."

"ibumu! Ibumu! Yang membuat ayah harus menanggung semuanya! Ibumu yang menggoda ayah untuk masuk kedalam dosa besar.. menjadi bandar mafia! Tapi, setelah ayah tertangkap dan jatuh miskin ia meninggalkan ayah bersamamu! Ayah berjuang sendiri tanpa cinta! Ayah mendidikmu! Ayah berusaha memasukanmu ke sekolah yang terbaik sampai kita bisa kembail sekaya ini dengan uang hasil jeripayah ayah sendiri dan itu yang kau sebut dengan cinta!"

"ayah, tapi aku dan ibu..."

"diam! Kau fikir kau bisa hidup, makan , dan bersekolah dengan cinta?! Tidak! Kau perlu uang! Kau peru kekuasaan! Lihatlah keluarga Hyosang! Lihatlah Hyosang, lahir dari keluarga yang super duper kaya! Berpendidikan dan memiliki pemikiran intelektual! Dia yang pantas untukmu Jin! Kau bisa berbahagia bersamanya dengan atau tanpa cinta!" ujar sang ayah membuat Jin terdiam menahan air matanya.

"baik ayah, aku mengerti.. aku akan menerima perjodohan ini.. perjodohan antara aku dan Hyosang yang dapat membuat ayah bahagia.." ujar Jin.

"baguslah, kalau begitu pergi ke kamarmu dan belajarlah, sampai waktu makan malam.." ujar sang ayah membuat Jin bangkit.

"baik ayah,"

.

" _seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu, kalau kita tidak akan pernah saling memiliki dan kita tidak akan pernah bersatu, walaupun aku mencintaimu dan kau mungkin juga mencintaiku.. Kim Nam Joon"_

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Jungkook menenteng belanjaannya ia harus segera memasak makan malam.. namun saat melewati sebuah padang ilalang yang luas Jungkook mendengar sesuatu.

"kau tidak apa apa kan anjing manis?"

Jungkook tersentak, siapa yang berbicara ditengah padang ilalang ini? Suaranya seperti suara seorang pria.. jungkook yang penasaran pun melangkah memasuki padang ilalang itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah Jungkook menemukan sebuah lubang.

"kakimu pasti sakit.. nanti kalau kita menemukan bantuan aku akan mengobatimu.."

Jungkook kembali terkejutsuara itu jelas berasal dari lubang yang lumayan dalam itu.

"ha-halo?" ujar Jungkook.

"hei! Apa ada orang diluar sana? Tolong kami!"

Jungkook benar! Suara itu memang berasal dari lubang itu. Jungkook mendekati lubang itu kemudian berlutut agar bisa melihat siapa yang berada di dalam lubang itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Jungkook saat melihat seorang Pria berambut hitam tengah memeluk seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih.. seluruh tubuhnya kotor dan beberapa ada yang tergores.

"hei? Apa kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"aku tidak apa apa, tolong bantu aku dan anjing ini keluar dari lubang sialan ini.." ujar Pria itu. Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"kemarikan anjingnya..." ujar Jungkook. Pria itupun mengangkat anjing itu yang langsung diraih oleh Jungkook.

"kemarikan tanganmu.." ujar Jungkook sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"hah?" pria itu tampak terkejut.

"kau tidak mau naik? Aku mau menolongmu.." ujar Jungkook.

"ah, baiklah.." ujar pria itu kemudian mengambit tangan Jungkook. Jungkook menarik pria itu sekuat tenaga agar pria itu bisa keluar dari lubang itu. Dan berhasil.!

"tubuhmu terluka.." ujar Jungkook.

"ah, tidak apa apa, kurasa ini luka biasa.. hei, bagaimana keadaanmu anjing kecil?" ujar pria itu sambil mengelus kepala anjing yang berada dalam gendongan Jungkook

" tadi kulihat dia pincang, sepertinya kakinya patah.. ibu pasti bisa mengobati ini... oh iya, namaku Jungkook." Ujar Jungkook.

"aku Jimin.."

" oh ya, Jimin, pergilah kerumahku, biar kuobati semua lukamu.. dan anjing ini... lagi pula sebentar lagi malam.. rumahku toko bunga yang ada di seberang sana.." ujar Jungkook

" aku takut merepotkan.." ujar Jimin. Jungkook menggeleng.

"tidak.. tidak apa apa.. ayo.. pegang anjing ini.." ujar Jungkook sambil menyerahkan anjing itu kearah gendongan jimin.

Jungkook pun menenteng belanjaan di tangan kanannya. Perlahan ia menarik lengan Jimin dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kecil miliknya. Jungkook pun membopong tubuh Jimin hingga sampai kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, ibunya segera menyambut jungkook dengan terkejut.

"aigoo.. ada apa ini?" tanya ibunya.

"ini Jimin eomma, dia temanku.. dia terjatuh kedalam lubang karena menyelamatkan anjing ini..." ujar Jungkook..

"agoo aigoo tubuhmu penuh luka nak.. sebaiknya kau mandilah dulu.. Kookie~ tunjukkan kamar mandinya. Ibu akan menutup toko.." ujar sang ibu sambil beranjak.

"baiklah.. Jimin, ayo... kau mandi sana, sekalian mandikan anak anjing ini juga.. pakaianmu tinggalkan saja, nanti aku yang cuci.. kau pakai baju kakakku saja.. kamarmandinya yang itu.." ujar Jungkook saat berada di dalam rumah sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

"baik,.. terima kasih Jungkook.." ujar Jimin sambil memasuki kamarmandi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Jimin mandi, ia pun keluar dengan bathrobe yang melingkar ditubuhnya..

Karena posisi kamar mandi yang berdekatan dengan dapur Jimin dapat melihat langsung apa yang Jungkook lakukan. Gadis cantik itu tengah memasak beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam bersama ibunya.. sungguh potret yang sempurna.

"ah, kau sudah selesai Jimin? Ini, untukmu.. ibu sudah mempersiapkannya.." ujar ibu Jungkook membuat Jimin tersadar dan segera mengambil setelan baju yang ada ditangan ibu Jungkook.

"terimakasih," ujar Jimin.

"kau bisa pakai kamar yang itu untuk ganti baju.. itu kamarku.. kemarikan anjingnya biar ibuku yang obati.." ujar Jungkook sambil mengambil anjing yang berada di tangan Jimin dan menggendongnya.

"ah.. baiklah.." ujar Jimin sambil melangkah pergi kearah kamar Jungkook.

.

.

Jimin telah mengganti bajunya, namun Jimin masih berada di dalam kamar Jungkook. Jimin menjelajahi seluruh daerah kamar Jungkook yang ber cat putih dengan sticker dinding bunga mawar merah.

Jimin melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang tengah tertutup di meja belajar Jungkook karena penasaran ia pun membuka dan melihat foto itu.

Sebua potret keluarga yang bahagia.. ya, itu memang foto keluarga Jungkook. Jungkook kecil yang berusia 10 tahun yang tengah duduk manis dengan dress merah yang cantik tengah dipeluk oleh seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 15 tahun wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Jungkook. Disamping kanan dan kiri mereka terdapat seorang wanita cantik yang mengulas senyum bersama seorang pria yang juga tersenyum kearah kamera.

"ini pasti kakaknya, dan ini ayahnya.." ujar jimin sambil kembali meletakkan bingkai foto itu semula.

"Jimin beralih kearah tempat tidur yang tepat disampingnya ada sebuah meja nakas berwarna putih yang diatasnya terdapat bingkai foto.

"apa ini?"

Jimin mengangkat bingkai foto itu, dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Foto Jungkook yang barusaja lulus sekolah menengah memegang sebuah kue cokelat dan berdiri berdampingan dengan kakaknya yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"wah.. kakaknya Jungkook tampan juga.. pantas saja dia cantik.. memang serasi.. aawh!" Jimin tiba tiba berseru,luka di kakinya kembali terasa sakit.

"sebaiknya aku cepat keluar dan meminta bibi mengobati lukaku.." ujar Jimin sambil melangkah keluar kamar Jungkook.

.

.

"Jungkook kemana ibumu?" tanya Jimin saat melihat hanya Jungkook sendiri yang berada di meja makan.

"ah, ibu sedang pergi.. ibu diminta bibi Hae untuk mendekorasi taman tempat pernikahan anaknya besok dengan bunga dari toko.. jadi ibu pergi untuk memastikan berapa banyak bunga yang dibutuhkan.." ujar Jungkook

"kemana anjing itu?" tanya Jimin kembali sambil duduk.

"gukk gukk~" anjing itu bersuara membuat Jimin menoleh kebawah meja.

"ah, disini kau rupanya.." ujar Jimin sambil hendak megambil anjing itu, namun.. "akh!"

"ada apa Jimin?" jungkook yang mendengar seruan Jimin segera berbalik, tadinya dia ingin mengambil mangkuk sup.

"lukaku.."

"astaga iya! Aku belum mengobati lukamu.." ujar Jungkok sambil duduk disamping Jimin.

Jungkook mulai membuka kotak obat yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan telaten dia mengobati luka yang erada di kaki, leengan dan wajah Jimin.

"sudah selesai.." ujar Jungkook. "jimin, makanlah.. kau pasti lapar.." ujarnya kemudian.

" oh iya, dimana kakakmu?" tanya Jimin membuat Jungkoook terdiam.

"sedari tadi aku tidak melihat siapapun disini.. selain kau dan juga ibumu.." ujar Jimin sambil menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"..." jungkook erdiam.

"a-ah, eum.. Jungkoook? Ma-maaf kalau aku.. aku tidak bermaksud—"

"dia sudah pergi.. dia sudah bahagia.." ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Jungkook?"

"makanlah Jimin.. akan aku ceritakan.." ujar Jungkook sambil melanjutkan makannnya.

"setahun yang lalu.. saat aku lulus dari sekolah menengah.. kakak dan ibu datang membawa kejutan.. kejutan yang tak terduga.. sebelumnya, pagi itu kakak dan ibu tidak berbicara satu atah kata pun padaku.. mereka bahkan tidak datang saat kepala sekolah membacakan nilaiku adalah nilai yang terbaik.. tapi siapa sangka, mereka datang.."

"tapi, saat mereka datang merayakan kelulusanku, saat itu juga menjadi hari terakhir kakaku berada di dunia." Sambung Jungkook. Ia telah menghabiskan makanannya.

"kakakmu meninggal karena apa?" tanya Jimin.

"dia tertimpa atap sekolahku.. dia sudah tau, bangunan itu akan jatuh.. tapi seharusnya bangunan itu jatuh dibawahku tapi ia malah mendorongku untuk melihat foto yang diambil ibu.." ujar Jungkook sambil menggenggam sumpitnya kuat.

"seharusnya kakakku semangat seperti Sungjae dan Haekyeon yang turut tertimpa atap itu.. tapi.. ternyata, kakakku juga tertusuk sebuah besi dari belakang.." ujar Jungkookk.

"Jungkook, maaf.."

"tidak apa Jimin.. aku dan kakakku selalu terikat.. kami punya ini.." ujar Jungkook sambil menunjukkan sepasang kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Kalung itu berbentuk hati yang saling menggait.

"sebelum kakakku meninggal ia menyuruhku memakai kalungnya.. katanya.. rohku akan tersimpan di kalung itu.. akan selalu menjagamu dari dekat dan selalu tersimpan dihatimu.. oleh karena itu aku memakainya.." ujar Jungkook.

"kalung yang bagus..." ujar Jimin.

.

"ibu pulang..." seru ibu Jugkook

"ah, sedang apa kalian? Sudah makan malam?" tanya ibu Jungkook saat melihat Jimin dan Jungkook.

"sudah bi.. terimakasih sudah meminjamkan baju.." ujar Jimin.

"iya, sama sama.. lagipula itu baju milik Jongki.. kakak jungkook yang sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.. tapi entah kenapa dia selalu terasa berada di dalam rumah ini, mengawasi kami.. terutama Jungkook yang memakai kalungnya.." ujar ibu Jungkook

"Jongki hyung pasti sangat menyayangi Jungkook." Ujar Jimin.

" iya, sepertinya.."

"ah, bibi.. ini sudah terlalu larut.. aku harus segera pulang.. " ujar Jimin sembari bangkit.

"Jimin, anjingmu?" tanya Jungkook

"buatmu saja... terimakasih Jungkook, bibi.. kita pasti akan ketemu lagi.. sampai Jumpa" ujar Jimin sambil berlari..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AHUYY... GW BALIK AMA FF BARU.. HAHAHA... SORRY JELEK BANGET FFNYA... BUAT YANG NUNGGU FF NEOTTAEMUNHAE-NYA NAMJIN SABAR YA,,.. PAS COMENTARNYA UDAH SAMPE 70 ELIN POST DEH FFNYA...**

 **AKHIRKATA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW JUSEYO.. JANGAN CUMA JADI GHOSTIEE**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Princess & Prince School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Elin Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jung Kook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Kim Seok Jin**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri trotoar sekolahnya dengan riang seperti biasa, sepanjang jalan ia tak lupa menyapa orang lain ataupun menjawab sapaan orang lain..

Tanpa sadar seorang gadis dan lelaki tengah memandanginya.

"dia cantik ya Yoongi..." ujar lelaki itu

"hmm..." gadis yang bernama Yoongi itu hanya bergumam.

"Yoongg, kau tau.. kemarin aku ditolong olehnya.." ujar pria itu yang tak lain adalah Jimin.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya.

"aku menolong seekor anjing yang terjatuh di lubang, tapi malah aku yang terjatuh kedalamnya, tidak lama dia datang dan menolongku" ujar Jimin.

"ah seperti itu.." ujar Yoongi

"aku menyukainya..."

' _tidakkah kau menengokku sedikit saja, tidakkah kau menganggapku sebagai wanita dihadapanmu? Tidakkah kau dapat merasakan kalau aku menyukaimu sejak dulu park Jimin?'_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook melewati taman sekolahnya dengan riang. Namun seketika ia berhenti melihat seekor kucing yang berada diatas pohon. Entah kenapa kucing itu ada disana Jungkook tak tahu.. namun satu hal yang ia kettahui yaitu anak kucing itu takut untuk turun.

Jungkook segera mendekati pohon itu.

"hei kucing kecil.. sedang apa disitu? Cepat turun!" ujar Jungkook. Anak kucing itu hanya menatapnya.

Tanpa disadari Jungkook Taehyung memandanginya dari pilar taman. Pria berambut oranye itu mendelik.

"sedang apa bocah ceroboh itu?"

Jungkook tak tahan lagi melihat anak kucing yang malang itu, Jungkook segera naik keatas pohon itu dengan cara memanjat. Jungkook naik dengan perlahan berusaha agar tidak jatuh.. perlahan Jungkook menapaki dahan tipis tempat anak kucing itu berada.

"kesini kucing manis... ayolah tak usah takut.." ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengernyit heran. Bocah ceroboh itu sedang apa diatas pohon? Apa ia berusaha menyelamatkan kucing itu? Dasar bodoh..

"dasar bodoh.. untuk apa ia memanjat pohon demi menyelamatkan kucing itu? Apa ia terlalu kurang kerjaan?" ujarnya.

Dahan itu sedikit bergoyang membuat tubuh kecil Jungkook sedikit terhuyung. Namun dengan cepat ia dapat kembali berpegangan. Anak kucing itu makin keujung dahan pohon, membat Jungkook mengikutinya. Dahan pohon itu berderit hendak patah.

Taehyung yang melihatnya akhirnya keluar dari pilar taman yang menutupi dirinya. Surai oranye-nya yang bersinar karena di tempa matahari membuat ia terlihat semakin tampan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung.

"o! Hai pangeran! Aku ingin menyelamatkan kucing ini..." ujar Jungkook

"kau gila?! Dahannya bisa patah!" ujar Taehyung. Entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir terhadap gadis ini.

"tidak akan, aku ringan! Ayolah kucing manis.." jungkook terus merayu kucing itu..

"heii! Cepatlah turun! Aku bisa melihat pakaian dalammu dari sini!" ujar Taehyung. Tentu saja dia berbohong ia bukan mata keranjang yang suka mengintip pakaian dalam para gadis ia hanya ingin Jungkook segera turun. Gadis itu membuat jantungnya berdebum kencang karena diatas pohon.

Jungkook merona hebat. "YAAAKK! BYUNTAEE!(mesum)" seru Jungkook membuat Taehyung menutup telinganya.

Jungkook tidak memperdulikan Taehyung, dengan kesal ia melangkah maju dan segera meraih kucing itu. Namun malang...

KRAAAKKK!

BRUUKK!

Ranting pijakan Jungkook patah membuat Jungkook jatuh dari pohon dengan punggung terlebih dahulu dan bunyi berdebum yang luar biasa kuat.

Taehyung orang yang pertama panik saat melihat Jungkook jatuh. Ia segera mendekat dan menengok apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

"heii!" seru Taehyung, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"ahhh.. appo.. eungh~! Hai kucing kecil, kau tidak apa?" Jungkook melenguh kesakitan, namun segera bangkit dan melihat kucing yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"dasar bodoh! Untuk apa kau tanyakan tentang keadaan kucing itu! Perhatikan keadaanmu sendiri!" seru Taehyung. Sambil melempar kucing itu pergi membuat Jungkook menunduk.

"astaga! Ada apa ini?!" Madam. Choi dan Mrs. Albert menghampiri mereka.

"Miss Jeon terjatuh dari atas pohon Mrs.." ujar Taehyung membuat Madam. Choi melotot.

"APA?! Minus 50 poin! Mana ada seorang putri yang memanjat pohon huh! Kau!" madam. Choi naik darah.

"astaga! Jungkook! Kau kenapa? Aigoo.."Jin berlari tergopoh gopoh membuat mrs. Choi juga memotong poinnya.

"pengawal! Tolong bawa dia—"

"biar aku saja.." Taehyung memotong perkataan Mrs. Albert. Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan menggendong jungkook di punggungnya. Dan membawanya pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook merona sepanjang perjalanan banyak para putri dan pangeran yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri. Entah degupan jantung siapa yang terdengar membuat mereka semakin merona.

"pangeran.." tegur Jungkook pelan

"hung?"

"ka-kau tidak benar benar melihat pa-pakaian da-dalamku kan?" tanya Jungkook membuat Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya.

"tidak lah! aku berbohong.." _karena aku ingin kau segera turun. Aku takut kau jatuh dan terluka seperti ini.._ lanjut Taehyung dalam hati.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam. Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook di ranjang kesehatan. Menunggu Mrs. Adam untuk mengobati Jungkook.

Jungkook memandangi wajah Taehyung membuat ia mengalihkan tatapannya.

"aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu Miss. Jeon" ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum

Mrs. Adam datang dengan membawa beberapa obat, taehyung beranjak namun Jungkook menahannya.

"terimakasih Tae~" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum membuat Taehyung terpesona sesaat. Kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa denganmu Yoong?! Kenapa sedari tadi kau memarahiku?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut caramel.

"Jeon Jung Kook! Dia! Karena dia Jinnie! dia...!" seru Yoongi sambil menjambaki rambutya

"ada apa dengan Jungkook?" tanya Jin

"dia berhasil mengambil pangeran Park dariku.." Yoongi menunduk.

"tunggu.. apa maksudmu?" Jin tampak bingung perlahan ia menduduki kasur Yoongi.

"Jimin menyukainya... Jimin menyukainya.. hikss.. memang benar, hanya aku yang merasakannya.. dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman,.." Yoongi tersenggal. Jin menatapnya teduh.. baru kali ini Yoongi menangis dihadapannya. Mereka bersahabat sudah 6 tahun dan Jin tidak pernah melihat Yoongi menangis.

Perlahan Jin mengusap air mata Yoongi dan tersenyum.

"hei! Penyihir blak blakan! Kenapa menangis seperti ini huh? Kau tau, pangeran Park hanya menyukai Jungkook, bukan mencintainya.. sedangkan kau, begitu mencintainya.. mungkin saja seluruh penghuni kastil ini tahu kalau kau menyukainya, tapi ia masih belum peka akan itu.. runtuhkan tembok keras hatinya dengan cintamu Yoong.. aku mendukungmu.." ujar Jin membuat Yoongi memeluknya erat.

"terimakasih Jinnie, kau sahabat yang paling baik.. dan jangan bilang siapapun kalau aku menangis.." ujar Yoongi membuat Jin tertawa lepas.

"menangis itu wajar bagi wanita Yoong.." ujar Jin sambil tersenyum

"tapi aku tidak mau menangis." Ujar Yoongi sambil beranjak.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah ke dalam ruang kesehatan sambil mengunyah permen karet miliknya. Tadi ia bertemu dengan madam. Choi yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Jungkook ke ruangannya.

Setibanya di depan ruangan Jungkook bukanya masuk Taehyung malah berdiam diri di depan pintu. Menguping.

"Jimin? Kupikir kau bukan pangeran Park Jimin.. " terdengar suara Jungkook

"hahaha Park Jimin yang tampan seperti aku hanya 1 di dunia." Suara pria. _ah si pendek ituu!_ Taehyung berseru dalam hati

"hahaha kau bergurau? Aku banyak menjumpai pangeran tampan di sekolah ini.." ujar Jungkook.

"hahah baiklah bagaimana anjingnya? Dia baik baik saja?" _apa? Anjing? Mereka sudah lama mengenal? Apa si pendek itu memberi bocah itu anjing?_ Taehyung kembali bergumam

"dia baik baik saja, ibu merawatnya dengan baik salama aku di sekolah.. oh iya, aku beri nama dia Candy karena dia sangat manis" ujar Jungkook

"tenang saja kookie, kau akan baik baik saja setelah ini, cukup percaya padaku.."

"terimakasih.. "

"dan menikahlah denganku.."

"a-apa?"

Taehyung melotot _Apa dia sudah gila? Meminta Jungkook untuk menikah dengannya? Si pendek itu! Ingin sekali ku tonjok wajahnya!_ Rasanya Taehyung ingin masuk saja dan segera memisahkan mereka berdua, namun keinginan itu tertahan. Taehyung ingin mendengar jawaban Junkook yang mudah mudahan saja menolak!

"eungh~ maaf Jimin.. kita baru saja saling mengenal.. dan kau sudah mengajakku menikah? Ibuku pasti akan pingsan.. lagi pula sekolahku belum selesai.." ujar Jungkook. Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu senang ketika Jungkook menolaknya.

"aku tidak memaksamu Jungkook, kapan-pun kau siap.. jadilah pengantinku.."

Taehyung akhirnya memasuki ruangan Jungkook.

"Miss. Jeon, kau dipanggil madam. Choi diruangannya" ujar Taehyung.

"ah, pangeran.. baik aku akan datang.." ujar Jungkook sambil berusaha bangkit.

"punggungmu sudah baik?" tanya Taehyung.

"ya, sudah..."

"baguslah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Jin merenggangkan badannya, melakukan split dan _poquerto_ berkali kali. Namun ia tidak merasa lelah.

Jin mulai menari dengan anggun. Namun, jika kita perhatikan Jin tidak hanya menari, tapi ia juga menangis.

 _Apa yang salah denganku! Kenapa ayah selalu menyepelehkanku! Aku tidak sama seperti ibu! Yang pergi setelah membuat ayah jatuh cinta! Apa yang salah dengan cinta huh!_

Jin kembali menari, kali ini dengan ritme yang tidak teratur, ia menari menggunakan emosinya.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak dilahirkan dikeluarga yang seperti ini.. sudah berkali kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai Hyosang! Bahkan aku tidak menyukai sekolah ini! Aku benci menjadi kaya.. pura pura bahagia di depan semua namun hatiku menangis._

BRUUKK!

Namun naas, Jin malah jatuh tersungkur.

 _Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang aku rasakan... aku menyukai bahkan mencintai orang lain! Tapi kenapa ayah terus memaksaku untuk bersama Hyosang! Aku tidak menyukainya! Dia kasar! Itu yang ayah tidak ketahui!_

"aku iri pada Yoongi, yang masih bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.. dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau walau ia di sekolah kerajaan.." ujar Jin.

"aku iri pada Jungkook yang masih merasakan cinta kasih dan kebahagiaan dalam sebuah keluarga.. walaupun ia hidup dalam keterbatasan.." Jin mengusap air matanya kasar.

"ah, bodoh.. kenapa aku menangis... seharusnya aku menari lagi.." ujar Jin sambil berusaha bangkit, namun tiba tiba ia kembali terduduk, kakinya terkilir kerena ia terjatuh tadi.

"AH! SIAL!" seru Jin.

Baru kali ini sifat aslinya keluar, memang semua yang ia tunjukan di sekolah kerajaan ini palsu, ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang sopan, manis, berwibawa dan tegas. Tapi ia seorang gadis biasa yang pemarah dan suka mengumpat.

"kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri.." ujar seorang pria yang tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya.

"pa-pangeran Kim.." Jin tergagap melihat Namjoon yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"tenang saja.. aku mendengar semuanya.. aku tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun..." ujar namjoon sambil menarik pelan kaki Jin yang terkilir.

"hhh" Jin menghela nafas dalam.

"apa kita harus ke ruang kesehatan? Apa sakit sekali?" tanya Namjoon.

" ah.. tidak usah pangeran, kurasa ini sudah membaik... te-terima kasih.." ujar Jin sambil menunduk.

"heii.. ada apa? Panggil saja aku Namjoon seperti biasa.. " ujar Namjoon sambil ikut duduk di lantai.

"i-iya Namjoon" Jin masih menunduk. Namjoon tersenyum, ia tahu sahabatnya ini sedang sedih dan memiliki banyak beban fikiran. Namjoon mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus surai caramel milik jin.

"aku tahu, kau punya masalah... hei! Kau bisa ceritakan padaku.. aku kan sahabatmu.." ujar Namjoon

Ya, Sahabat..

Selama ini memang mereka hanya bersahabat.. sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di sekolah kerajaan ini mereka sudah berteman dan lama kelamaan menjadi sahabat, namun siapa sangka.. persahabatan itu yang membuat benih benih cinta tumbuh di keduanya.

Mereka saling menyukai, bahkan mencintai. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang pernah mengungkapkannya baik Namjoon maupun Jin keduanya membiarkan perasaan itu membelenggu, membuat mereka merasakan bahagia dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Bahagia ketika mereka dapat bersama, namun sakit ketika mereka mengingat mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun..

Berkali kali Namjoon dan Jin menekankan kata 'sahabat' disetiap perkataan mereka namun berkali kali juga mereka membenci kata itu. Mereka ingin lebih.. namun tidak akan pernah bisa.

Walaupun mereka tidak pernah jujur soal perasaan mereka tapi perasaan cinta itu tergambar jelas melalui mata dan perilaku mereka.

"kau tahu masalahku Namjoon.." ujar Jin masih menunduk.

"jangan menunduk terus, lehermu bisa patah.. kkkk~" ujar Namjoon membuat Jin mendongak dan memukul lengannya.

"Hyosang lagi?" tanya Namjoon, Jin mengangguk

"aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayahku fikirkan.. bagi ayahku Hyosang yang paling sempurnah.. dalam segi apapun" ujar Jin, Namjoon hanya mendengarkan

"bahkan karena Hyosang ayahku tidak pernah mendengarkanku lagi.. ayah bahkan tidak percaya kalau Hyosang kasar padaku.."

"apa? Dia kasar padamu? Tidak sepatutnya seorang pria bersikap kasar terhadap wanita, itu melanggar tatakrama bahkan undang undang.." ujar Namjoon. Jin tersenyum kaku

"ya.. tapi tidak apa apa.. ayah sudah banyak menderita, ia mengurusku seorang diri kala ibu pergi meninggalkannya kami hidup berbalut kemiskinan dan penderitaan.. sudah sepantasnya sekarang aku membalas semua kebaikan ayah." Ujar Jin

"kenapa kau selalu terlalu baik huh? Terkadang aku lelah karena kau terlalu baik.. hei! Hyosang kasar padamu dan kau bilang itu tidak apa apa?" jejar Namjoon. Jin menatapnya—bingung—.

"kenapa kau yang marah dan lelah namjoon? Lagi pula Hyosang kan kasar padaku.. bukan padamu.." ujar Jin

"tentu saja itu karena aku yang begitu mencintaimu Jin!" seru Namjoon

"eh?"

Jin dan Namjoon terdiam.

Dalam hati Namjoon ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudah keceplosan seperti itu. Jin malah terdiam karena ia tidak menyangka perkiraannya benar selama ini, ternyata Namjoon tidak hanya menyukainya tapi juga mencintainya. Hal itu membuat jin berdebar debar.

"uh~ hahahahaha ada apa dengan wajahmu! Hahahaha" seru Jin tiba tiba membuat Namjoon menoleh

"apa? Memangnya ada apa?''

"hahaha wajahmu.. hahaha kenapa tegang sekali seperti itu! Hahahaha! Oh tidak perutku sakit!" Jin tidak berhenti tertawa bembuat Namjoon cemberut

"YA! Kalau Madam Choi ada disini! Pasti nilaimu akan dipotong olehnya." Ujar Namjoon

"hahaha itu kalau ada dia disini.. Namjoon wajahmu lucu sekali kalau sedang tegang seperti itu.." ujar Jin sambil mencubit pipi Namjoon.

"jadi itu yang membuatmu tertawa huh?!"

"ahahah iya Namjoon, aku juga merasakannya.." ujar Jin ambigu

"merasakan apa?"

"aku merasa aku juga mencintaimu.." ujar Jin membuat wajah Namjoon memerah.

TUK!

Namjoon menyentil dahi lebar Jin membuatnya meringis.

"jangan main main.. akan lebih baik kalau aku saja yang merasakannya, kau tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin hati dan perasaanmu terluka.. sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu, aku akan ke aula besar.. kudengar akan ada pesta besok.." ujar Namjoon sambil beranjak.

.

' _sudah kuduga kau tidak akan pernah mengerti_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau betul betul tidak ingin pulang denganku Jungkook? Aku ingin melihat rumahmu..." ujar Jin sambil mengamati Jungkook yang sedang berkemas

"tidak perlu Jin, aku tidak ingin merepotkan.. lagi pula kau pasti dijemput oleh pangeran Jin hyosang kan? Biar saja aku jalan kaki, mungkin lain kali" ujar Jungkook

"sudahlah Jin biarkan saja dia pulang sendiri.." ujar Yoong dingin membuat Jungkook menoleh.

"ada apa denganmu Yoong? Kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Jin

"kenapa seperti ini? Seperti apa?" balas Yoongi

"kenapa kau kasar pada Jungkook?" Tanya Jin

"aku tidak kasar, aku hanya bersikap sebagaimana biasanya.. sudahlah.. aku duluan." Ujar Yoongi sambil berlalu.

"ada apa dengan anak itu.."

"sudahlah Jinnie~ Yoongi mungkin sedang menstruasi.. jadi emosinya tidak stabil.. ayuk kita keluar, pangeranmu pasti sudah menunggu.." ujar Jungkook sambil menggandeng tasnya

"baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan mengintari pasar yang begitu luas di kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Setiba di rumahnya ia memang disambut oleh ibunya dan iapun segera membantu ibunya seperti saat ini.. ia disuruh membeli beberapa bibit bunga baru yang berada di sebuah toko dalam pasar.

Namun dalam perjalanannya ke toko itu ia mlihat seorang pria yang ia kenali perawakannya.

Pria berbadan tegap dengan tinggi semampai, bersurai oranye dan sedang menenteng kantung belanjaan yang jungkook tebak pasti berisi sayuran dan buah.

"Taehyung? Aku tidak salah lihat kan?" ujar Jungkook sambil terus mengikuti pria itu.

Pria dengan surai oranye itu berhenti kala seorang anak kecil tengah menangis di tengah jalan. Ia berlutut di depan anak kecil itu. Jungkook bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"ada apa anak kecil?" suara serak itu menginterupsi tangisan anak kecil itu

"aku kehilangan ibuku.. hiksss.." jawab anak kecil itu

"benarkah? Kalau begitu sini kubantu.." ujar pria itu sambil menggendong anak kecil itu ke bahunya.

"nah sekarang berteriaklah yang kencang, panggil ibumu.." lanjutnya

"IBUUUUUUU!"

"IBUUUUU!"

"HIKKSS... IBUUU!"

Anak kecil itu berseru sehingga seorang wanita cantik berlari kearahnya.

"aigoo Taeoh! Ibu mencarimu kemana mana sayang! Maafkan ibu.." ujar wanita itu sambil meraih anak kecil itu dari pria tsb.

"Taeoh tadi lihat pelmainan dicana tlus ibu hilang... untung ada kakak ini.. dia baik.." ujar anak itu

"aigo-ya.. terimakasih nak.. terimakasih..."

"sama sama ahjumma.. lain kali awasi anak anda lebih baik lagi.."

"iya akan saya awasi.. terimakasih..."

.

.

"tidak salah lagi itu pasti Taehyung!" ujar Jungkook

Jungkook masih mengikuti pria itu hingga ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. Jungkook mengambil batu kerikil kecil di tanah kemudian membidik batu itu agar kena tepat di kepala namja itu dan...

DUAGHH!

"AH! SIAL!" pria itu segera berbalik, dan.

"TAEHYUNG! Woh! Sudah kuduga! Dugaanku tidak pernah salah! Siapa lagi pria yang memiliki warna rambut oranye seperti kau ini!" seru Jungkook sambil mendekati pria yang ternyata Taehyung

"YAAK! Kau bocah! Tidak bisakah kau menegurku dengan cara sopan? kenapa harus menimpukku dengan batu ini huh!" gerutu Taehyung

"maaff.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." ujar Jungkook. Taehyung mendengus melanjutkan jalannya.

"tapi kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Kufikir kau keluarga orang kaya seperti yang lain.. habisnya gayamu yang begitu glamour itu loh... oh apa jangan jangan kau mendapat gelar Platinum student juga karena ikut beasiswa sepertiku? Rumahmu disebelah mana? Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini? Oh ya! Ternyata kau baik juga pada anak kecil—"

" Demi Tuhan! Bocah tidak bisakah kau diam? Kau terus saja berujar macam macam! Aku benci orang yang berisik! Dan kenapa kau mengikuti terus huh!" bentak taehyung.

"aku tidak mengikutimu, eeyy! Aku ingin ke toko bunga yang ada di pojok sana.."ujar Jungkook

" kalau begitu menjauhlah 1 meter dariku." Ujar Taehyung sambil mendorong dahi Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya. Jungkook yang diperlakukan seperti tu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan dibelakang Taehyung.

.

Sesampainya di toko yang dimaksud pemilik Toko segera menyambut keduanya. Tunggu? Keduanya?

"Kookieee! Lama tak berjumpa.." ujar pria berkumis dengan tubuh sedikit gembul yang tidak lain adalah pemilik toko itu sambil memeluk Jungkook.

"lama tak berjumpa juga paman... aahh aku merindukan paman.." ujar Jungkook sambil memeluk pemilik toko itu.

"jadi apa yang paman bisa bantu?" tanya pemilik toko itu.

"aku mau membeli beberapa bibit bunga.." ujar Jungkook.

"ayah! Belanjaan ini di taruh dimana..?" tiba tiba Taehyung bersuara membuat Jungkook melotot.

"APA? Jadi paman Ayahnya Taehyung!?" seru Jungkook

"taruh saja disitu, iya Jungkook paman ayahnya.. ada apa? Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya ayah Taehyung

"kami sekelas ayah.." potong taehyung saat melihat Jungkook ingin membuka suara.

"jadi bunga apa yang ingin Kookie beli?" tanya ayah Taehyung.

"ini daftarnya paman" ujar Jungkook sambiil memberikan secarik kertas. Tanpa sadar taehyung mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil dibawah kakinya.

"ah baik, tunggu sebentar.." ujar Ayah Taehyung sambil melangkah ke dalam.

.

"hei bocah!" seru Taehyung, Jungkook menoleh.

"aku bukan bocah! Aku juga memiliki nama! Namaku Jungkook!" balas Jungkook

"aku tak perduli." Taehyung memainkan kerikil di tangannya. "ambil ini!"

TUKK

BRUGHH

Taehyung melempari Jungkook dengan kerikil yang ia pegang sehingga mengenai Jidatnya dan membuat Jungkook Tersungkur di tanah.

"Yaa!" seru Jungkook Taehyung tak perduli.

.

"Tae!" seru seorang wanita berkuncir 2 yang sedang menggandeng anak kecil berambut hitam .

"Yein! Sarang!" seru Taehyung sambil tersenyum

"Oppa!" anak kecil itu segera berlari memeluk taehyung

"aigoo.. Sarang, darimana?" tanya Taehyung

"Yein eonni membawa Sarang jalan jalan... Sarang senang!" seru anak kecil bernama Sarang

"terimakasih yein, sudah membawa Sarang jalan jalan.."ujar Taehyung sambil mengacak rambut wanita bernama Yein itu.

Jungkook cemberut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya berdenyut sakit.

' _setidaknya jika aku jatuh karenanya ia menolongku, bukan pura pura tak perduli dan malah berbicara dengan wanita lain_ '

Jungkook segera bangkit dan membersihkan roknya yang kotor. Ayah Taehyung pun keluar membawa bibit2 bunga yang jungkook inginkan.

"ini dia, semuanya 1200 won.." ujar Ayah Taehyung.

Jungkook mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa ribu won kepada ayah Taehyung.

"terimakasih, paman." Ujar Jungkook sambil membungkuuk.

"tunggu dulu.." ujar ayah Taehyung membuat Jungkook berhenti.

"ini.. bunga lily putih ini untukmu.. Taehyung menanamnya beberapa hari yang lalu.. kurasa ini akan cocok untukmu jungkook.. " ujar ayah Taehyung sambil memberikan sebuah pot kecil berisi lily putih

"ah, terimakasih paman, tapi..."

"tidak apa apa, terima saja.. hitung hitung prmintaan maafku." ujar Taehyung cuek

"baiklah, terimakasih..."

Dan Jungkook pun melangkah pergi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk Yoongi yang masih setia bergelut bersama bantal dan selimut miliknya. Gadis berambut cokelat ini memang suka sekali dengan kegiatan yang namanya tidur ini.. terlebih sekolah krajaanya yang libur membuat ia merdeka untuk tidur seharian, namun itu dulu sebelum seseorang datang dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nona muda, sudah pagi... anda harus bangun Nona.." suara Maid rumah Yoongi itu sedikit mengusiknya.

"Nona muda,. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu di ruang makan.. untuk sarapan, ayo nona muda..' seru maidnya lagi.

"jam berapa ini! Kalian berisik sekali!" seru Yoongi

"ini sudah jam 8 pagi nona, saya dengar juga Tuan muda Jimin akan berkunjung pukul 10 nanti, jadi anda harus segera bangun nona.." ujar maidnya lagi.

"baiklah baiklah... aku akan kesana.." ujar Yoongi sambil bangun dan beranjak kearah kamarmandi, sementara para maid segera merapikan tempat tidurnya.

10 menit berlangsung Yoongi telah turun ke meja makan dengan rambut terkuncir keatas dan poninya yang masih acak acakan. I juga masih memakai kamisol dan celana pendek, khas belum mandi.

"noona! Aku sudah kelaparan menunggumu! Kenapa lama sekali sih! Kupikir kau sudah mandi, ternyata baru bangun tidur eoh?!" seru Woozi adik Yoongi.

"diam kau anak kecil! Ini hari libur buatku! Jadi aku bebas mau tidur kapanpun! Salah sendiri menungguku bangun baru sarapan!" jejar yoong tak mau kalah.

"sebenarnya aku ingin makan terlebih dahulu, tapi mom dan dad menyuruhku untuk menunggu panda pemalas sepertimu! Heol! Pantas saja Jimin Hyung tak kunjung menyukaimu karena kau pemalas!" ujar woozi membuat Yoongi naik pitam dan,

DUAKH!

Yoongi memukuli kepala adiknya dengan kepalan tangannya membuat ia meringis

"Heol! Anak kurang ajar! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu pada noonamu!" seru Yoongi

"yoong! Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kasar pada adikmu.." ujar sang ibu

"but Mommy.. Woozi start it!" elak Yoongi

"but He's your brother ok?! Sit down and eat your breakfast!" ujar sang ayah membuat yoongi duduk dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana dengan Jimin?" tanya sang ayah.

"masih seperti itu Dad, ia masih tidak mengetahuinya, bahkan sekarang... ia menyukai orang lain." Ujar Yoongi sambil menunduk.

"uhh... sayangku.. kenapa? Darimana kau tahu sayang?" tanya sang ibu.

'ia yang mengatakannya Mom, ia yang mengatakannya padaku kalau ia menyukai jungkook, teman sekamarku.." ujar Yoongi.

"pasti Jungkook Noona itu cantik,lemah lembut dan baik kan noona? Pantas saja Jimin Hyung suka padanya.. tidak seperti noona yang kasar.." ujar Woozi membuat Yoongi terdiam

"Min Woozi! Jaga mulutmu.." ujar sang ibu

"tidak apa apa mom.. Woozi benar kok, Jungkook memang cantik, lemah lembut dan baik... woozi benar.. Yoongi kasar.." ujar Yoong membuat Woozi tertegun

"noona Woozi minta maaf, bukan maksud Woozi untuk—"

"tidak apa apa.. Woozi benar kok.. tapi Jimin baru menyukainya, jadi masih ada peluang untuk Noona masuk! Cha! Woozi sekolah sana.. maafkan Noona ne sudah memukul dan membuatmu terlambat untung saja hari ini kau pelajaran berenang jadi Woozi tidak perlu ikut.." ujar Yoongi sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya.

"Noona, woozi minta maaf.." ujar Woozi.

Satu hal yang woozi sangat ketahui tentang Noonanya Yoongi, Yoongi memang galak, kasar dan suka memukul namun dibalik itu semua Yoongi tidak mudah tersinggung, ia selalu berfikir realistis dan sangat menyayanginya, begitu pula dengan Woozi. Walaupun ia suka menggoda Yoongi ia melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang Noona. Yang walau bagaimanapun Woozi tetap adi yoongi yang tentu saja ingin bermanja padanya.

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Woozi.. Cha! Sekolah sana! Tuan Kim sudah menunggu di depan.. noona mau mandi!" ujar Yoongi. Woozi mengangguk kemudian mengambit tasnya.

"Woozi berangkat, Dad, Mom,Noona.."

"daahh Woozi.. hati hati!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan sarapan pagi keluarga Yoongi, pagi ini dilewati dengan masam oleh Jin.

Jin melewati sarapan paginya dengan sepi, hanya suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang bersuara antara ia dan ayahnya. Hingga sekarang ia hanya duduk membaca buku di taman belakang miliknya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan! Kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa mati kebosanan.." seru Jin.

Jin mengeluarkan benda berwbentuk kotak dengan warna pink dari saku Coatnya. Menekan beberapa angka dan mendekatkan benda kotak bernama ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"halo?"

"..."

"kau dimana?"

"..."

"mau kemana?"

"..."

"aku ikut!"

"..."

"ayah sedang tidak ada! Ia baru akan kembali sore nanti.."

"..."

"aku punya banyak stamina untuk pesta sebentar malam.."

"..."

"biar aku yang kesana.. ketemu dibawah pohon oak!"

.

Jin pun memutuskan sambungan telfonyya dan pergi melangkah keluar rumah.

"bawa aku ke Jeongjamyeon park!" ujar Jin

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah menyirami bunga lily putih yang ia dapat dari ayah Taehyung kemarin. Jungkook tersenyum melihat kelopak bunga lily yang mulai keluar.

"bunganya cantik sekali.." ujar seorang pria.

"Minho oppa! Taemin eonni!" seru Jungkook kala yang ia lihat itu tetangganya

"selamat pagi Jungkook, pagi yang cerah.." sapa wanita cantik bernama Taemin itu.

"selamat pagi juga eonni... ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya Jungkook

"eonni hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan ibumu.. apa beliau ada?"

"ada... eonni silahkan masuk ... ibu ada di dalam" ujar Jungkook sambil mempersilahkan Taemin masuk.

Jungkook kembali dengan kegiatannya, menyiram kembali bunga lily itu. Minho duduk di depannya mengamati apa yang anak itu lakukan.

"bunganya dari siapa? Oppa tidak ingat ibu memiliki bunga lily" ujar Minho, Jungkook menoleh

'temanku yang memberikan..." jawab Jungkook

"pria?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"aigoo aigooo..uri Kookie sudah dewasa rupanya.." ujar Minho.

"kenapa oppa? Kookie memang sudah dewasa, masa iya kecil terus" ujar Jungkook

"sini oppa kasih tau suatu hal.. jika seorang pria memberikan bunga pada seorang wanita, tentu memiliki maksud tertentu.. dan setiap bunga yang diberikan memiliki arti..'

"seperti bunga lily putih ini,bunga lily melambangkan semangat, kebahagiaan, kasih sayang dan juga cinta. Sedangkan putih melambangkan kesucian, jadi pria itu memberikan bunga ini karena ia mungkin begitu menyayangi jungkook atau mencintai jungkook dengan tulus.." ujar Minho

"tapi Oppa, kami tidak terlalu akrab dia agak kasar juga terhadapku.." tukas jungkook

"kalau begitu dia baru menyukaimu.. seperti bunga ini, bunga ini hidupkan? Itu seperti perasaannya, jika jungkook merawat bunga ini dengan baik, berperilaku dengan baik dihadapannya perasaan pria itu akan terus tumbuh seperti bunga ini..." ujar minho membelai lembut rambut hitam jungkook

"bunga juga punya waktu untuk mekar Jungkook... seperti perasaan yang juga perlu diutarakan.." ujar Taemin yang datang bersama ibu jungkook

" jadi? Bagaimana dengan perasaan kookie?" tanya sang ibu

Jungkook diam sejenak, entah knapa bayang bayang wajah Taehyung menghampirinya membuat wajahnya seketika memerah seperti udang rebus.

.

.

"Kookie bingung.." Jungkook menunduk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **OKE, UNTUK CHAPTER INI TBC DULU YAWWW.. PAIRNYA MASIH BLUM KELIHATAN NIH... AHAHAHA.. JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYAA..**


	4. Chapter 3

**Princess & Prince School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Elin Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jung Kook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Kim Seok Jin**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

.

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berdiri dibawah pohon oak, ia menunggu seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu menelfonnya..

Daun daun Hijau yang mulai berganti warna menjadi oranye menemani kesendiriannya kini, dengan headset yang masih terpasang di telinga ia mendengarkan alunan lagu itu merasuki jiwanya, membiarkan angin musim gugur membelai wajah tampannya hingga ia sadar seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jin?" ujarnya.

"sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jin . orang itu tak lain adalah Namjoon.

"masih pagi seperti ini.. kenapa kau menelfonku dan tumben sekali mau ikut aku ketaman.." ujar Namjoon

"aku bisa maati kebosanan di rumah tau!rumahku seperti rumah hantu. Tak ada suara... terkadang aku begitu menginginkan seorang adik.. agar rumahku kembali ramai.." ujar Jin sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Namjoon.

"aku juga... eomma pergi pagi dia bilang sudah dijemput seseorang.. akhir akhir ini memang eomma sedang dekat dengan seorang pria.. yang aku sendiri tidak tahu itu siapa.." ujar Namjoon.

"jinjja? Ayahku akhir akhir ini sering pergi... aku tak tau kemana.. sepertti kemarin malam, dan pagi ini..." ujar Jin.

"hahaha nasib kita malang sekali.." tawa Namjoon pecah.

"sebelum musim gugur makin datang sebaiknya kita bersenang senang sekarang..."ujar Namjoon

"lalu kita mau kemana?" tanya Jin.

"pertama tama kita ke kedai kopi!" ujar namjoon sambil mengeggam tangan Jin dan menariknya ke kedai kopi di depan Taman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah menyisir rambut pendeknya kala ia mendengar pintunya diketuk.

"masuk." Ujarnya sambil meneruskan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya

"permisi nona muda, tuan Park sudah ada di depan nona" ujar sang Maid

"suruh dia masuk dan tunggu sebentar.." ujar Yoongi.

"baik nona.."

Yoongi sekali lagi melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Ia tertawa miris.

"lihat dirimu, memang pantas sekali kau disebut penyihir blak blakan.. kau kasar, kau juga tidak cantik... harusnya kau menyerah dari awal..tapi kenapa perasaan ini semakin kuat? Aku benci perasaan ini... kalau saja aku tidak menyukainya aku tidak akan terluka.. Woozi benar... aku tak pantas bersama Jimin.. tapii..."

Yoongi menoleh kearah tumpukan surat yang berada dimeja belajarnya. Surat itu berisi semua curahan perasaannya sejak pertama ia menyukai jimin hingga sekarang.. ia memang menulis semuanya dalam bentuk surat, agar ketika ia lelah ia akan menirim surat itu pada Jimin. Tapi ketika ia dan Jimin bersatu ia akan membakar semua surat itu...

"rasanya sia sia, perjuanganku selama ini... mommy dan Jin menyemangatiku.. aku juga, seharusnya aku semangat,.."

"yasudah, Min Yoongi.. ayo berjuang!" dan Yoongi pun keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu ia keluar ia langung bertemu pandang dengan mata Jimin yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"hai Jimin." Sapa Yoongi

"hai, kupikir kau belum bangun, ternyata sudah juga yaa.. hahaha" celetuk Jimin.

"tentu saja sudah bangun, kau ingat Woozi sekolah hari ini, dan di tradisi keluargaku kita harus sarapan saat semua anggota keluarga sudah ada.." ujar Yoongi sambil duduk, "jadi? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"begini Yoongi, kau pasti sudah punya gaun untuk ke pesta sebentar malam kan, jadi aku kesini untuk memintamu menemaniku berbelanja pakaian untuk pesta sebentar malam.." ujar Jimin

"kau ingin pakai gaun? Kenapa memanggilku? Bukannya ada ibumu yang fashionista itu?" celetuk yoongi. Sambil tertawa.

"bukan.. ini untuk Jungkook.." ujar Jimin. Tawa Yoongi segera langsung pudar

"kalau untuknya untuk apa kau menyuruhku menemanimu?" tanya Yoongi

"Yoong jangan seperti itu, kau sahabat terbaikku, ayolah bantu aku... masa iya aku meminta bantuan seokjin atau hyuna.. ayola kumohon.." ujar jimin sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

' _ya, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat'_

"aku tidak akan pergi.. kau cukup pergi ke toko _Blanc de Eclaire_ dan bilang saja kalau kau butuh baju kode E15 baju itu sudah sepasang dengan sepatunya. Kau bisa langsung membungkusnya menjadi hadiah dan berikan pada Jungkook." Ujar Yoongi sambil beranjak.

"oh ya, tak perlu takut sepatunya kebesaran ukuran kaki Jungkook aku dan Jin sama.. jadi silahkan kau boleh mengeceknya sekarang.." ujar Yoongi

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, ia segera memeluk Yoongi erat

"terimakasih.. kau sahabat terbaik.." ujar Jimin kemudian segera melangkah pergi seusai pamit.

' _kau segalanya untukku.. bagiku kau begitu indah.. kau dekat denganku Jimin, tapi begitu sulit diraih..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Namjoon dan jin kini duduk saling berhadapan sambil memakan makan siang mereka. Karena lokasi cafe mereka yang out door banyak burung burung merpati yang berterbangan di taman itu.

"bagaimana kau senang?" tanya Namjoon sesaa mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka

"tentu,.. ah! Bahagianya bisa keluar dan jalan2 bebas seperti ini.. bahkan lihat kulitku tidak sepucat tadi pagi.." ujar Jin.

"aku juga senang kalau kau senang..." ujar namjoon sambil membelai rambut Jin mesra.

Tiba tiba seekor burung merpati mendarat tepat diatas gelas jin yang berisi milky cream yang membuat gelas itu tumpah dan splash tumpah di coat pink milik Jin.

 _ **(ini persis kejadiannya elin loh.. lagi enak enaknya kencan sama Jaekyung di taman eh ada burung yang hinggap di gelas elin yang bikin isinya tumpah alhasil baju elin blepotan susu dan cream. Kesel banget sumpah.. *curhat dikit*)**_

"aahhh! Burung sialan!" seru Jin sambil mengusap coatnya. Bukannya tambah bersih malah cream susu itu makin meluber di coatnya yang menyebabkan noda menjijikkan.

"aaahh! Menjijikkan! Ini coat favoritku! Ah tidak!" Jin berseru kembali kala melihat noda itu. Sifat aslinya keluar lagi ternyata.

"jin, coba kita ke kamar mandi siapa tau dengan air nodanya bisa hilang.." ujar Namjoon sambil beranjak

"baiklah..." dan mereka pun ke kamar mandi.

.

10 menit berlalu akhirnya Jin keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan wajah yang kusut.

"ah tidak, pasti hilang saat dicuci nodanya.." ujar Namjoon ketika melihat coat jin yang belum bersih malah kelihatan jelek karena basah.

Namjoon menarik Jin agar duduk disebuah kursi panjang.

"ini jelek sekali dan.. dan menjijikkan... uhk.." Jin sudah menangis saat tiba tiba namjoon berlutut dihadapannya mengeluarkan tisu dan membersihkan sepatunya.

"perhatikan juga sepatumu... uljima.." ujar Namjoon sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi jin. "Sekarang lepas coatmu." Lanjut Namjoon

"huh?" Jin memang bingung tapi ia segera melepas coatnya dan memberikannya pada Namjoon. Angin musim gugur yang dingin segera menyapanya.

"pakai ini.." Namjoon melepas coat abu abunya dan memberikannya pada Jin. Coat yang Jin pakai kini hanya dipegangnya.

"lalu kau?" tanya Jin.

"pakai saja.. bajumu terlalu tipis.. aku takut kau kedinginan.. sudah mau pertengahan musim gugur.. tidak baik kalau kau sakit.." ujar Namjoon

"lalu apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Jin.

"tidak... kajja... kita harus pergi.. masih ada satu tempat lagi yang harus kita kunjungi.." ujar Namjoon sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Jin dan mengajaknya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah melamun di depan tokonya hingga seorang anak kecil berlari padanya dan berujar.

"hai eonni..."

"uh omona.. kkamchagiya.. nugu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kim sarang imnida.. eonni yang kemarin di toko appa kan?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"ah? Toko Kim Taehyung?"

"nee.. sarang adiknya Taeo oppa..." ujar sarang.

"sarang sedang apa disini? Bukannya ini agak jauh dari rumah?" tanya Jungkook

"ia pergi bersamaku.." ujar seorang pria bersurai oranye terang, yang diikuti oleh seorang wanita

"oh, kau.." Jungkook hanya bisa membalas seadanya, melihat dibelakang punggung Taehyung ada wanita yang kemarin. Wanita berkuncir dua.

"ada perlu apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yein ingin membeli bunga.. kami akan kemakam orang tuanya" ujar Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk

'kalau begitu silahkan masuk.." ujar Jungkook sambil membuka pintu depannya lebar lebar.

Jungkook mengambil beberapa jenis bunga yang berwarna putih, diantaranya mawar, krisan dan aster. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas. Mulai memasang senyum palsu dan mulai berujar.

"Yein-ssi, kau pilih yang mana? Ada mawar Krisan dan aster. Mawar harganya 20 won,karena menanamnya susah.. krisan 10 won dan aster 8 won.." ujar Jungkook.

"ibu suka bunga yang wangi.. ayah suka bunga yang indah.. kira kira yang mana yang bagus untuk mereka Jungkook-ssi?" tanya Yein

"untuk bunga yang wangi mawar cocok untuk itu.. untuk bunga yang indah krisan pas untuk itu.." ujar Jungkook

"kalau begitu aku pilih bunga krisan dan mawar, masing masing 10 tangkai.. dan tolong dipisahkan buketnya." Ujar Yein.

"baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar sambil melihat lihat.." ujar Jungkook yang mulai bekerja.

Yein, Taehyung dan Sarang mulai berkeliling toko bunga yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas tapi tidak terlalu luas.. tapi tiba tiba tatapan mata Yein terkunci pada tulip merah yang terletak dalam vas.

Yein mengambil bunga itu.

"cantik sekali.." ujarnya. Tanpa disadari Jungkook mengamati setiap pergerakan mereka.

Yein menghirup aroma tulip yang khas kemudian menoleh kearah Taehyung. Yein memberikan bunga itu padanya.

"terimakasih.." ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook yang melihat tiba tiba merasa panas entah mengapa, karena itu tanpa sadar Jungkook malah menggaitkan pita Hitam di buket bunga itu.

"ini bunganya... semuanya 1000 won karena buket dan pitanya" ujar Jungkook.

"ah iya, tulip ini berapa?" tanya Yein

"itu gratis saja untukmu.. Tulip merah menandakan kepercayaan dan deklarasi cinta.. semoga hari kalian menyenangkan^^" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum, tentunya senyum terpaksa.

"kamsahamnidaa.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"woah... yeppeo!" ujar Jin saat melihat hamparan taman musim gugur yang ia lihat.

Taman itu begitu indah, warna oranye daun daun yang melekat di pohon maple dan oak membuatnya terlihat indah ditambah dengan latar bukit Shinjakku sayng ada dibelakangnya menambah keindahan mereka. Daun daun yang mulai berguguran sudah menyapa tanah dibawah mereka. Memang indah, tapi untuk membawa Jin kemari mereka perlu melewati daerah terlarang.

"kau suka?" tanya Namjoon yang ada disampingnya

"suka sekali..." ujar Jin

Mereka pun terdiam. Angin musim gugur menyapa mereka membuat Namjoon bergidik.

"emm.. Namjoon apa tidak kedinginan?" tanya Jin

"tidak kalau aku memelukmu seperti ini..."

BLUSH..

Jin merona hebat, Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang menaruh kepalanya diperpotongan bahunya yang sempit. Membuat ia dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Namjoon, jantungnya berdebar hebat, darahnya seakan mendidih naik ke ubun ubun dan perutnya terasa geli seperti ada beribu kupu kupu berterbangan.

"tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Namjoon yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil menghirup aroma tubuh jin.

"tidak..." ujar Jin bahkan memeluk lengan Namjoon ia menikmati pelukan itu.

Lima menit mereka terdiam dalam pemikiran masing masing, hingga Namjoon membuka suara.

"Jin..." panggilnya

"iya?" Jin menjawab

"apa kau pikir aku pengecut?" tanya Namjoon

"eh? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Jin sambil berbalik.

"jawab saja.."

"yaa... aku tidak tahu" jawab jin.

"kenapa menjawab seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon

"ya, tadi kau memintaku menjawab kan? Yasudah kujawab.." ujar Jin mengalihkan perhatianny ke depan. Namjoon kembali menaruh kepalanya di bhu Jin

"kau tau... kita diposisi yang sama.. posisi yang sama sama bisa merasa terluka sekaligus bahagia.." ujar Namjoon.

"ya, aku tahu itu.." ujar Jin

"aku begitu menyayangimu Jin, aku mencintaimu.. dan aku ingin memilikimu..." ujar Namjoon. Jin terdiam

"aku ingin kita bersama... aku tidak ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain walaupun itu palsu.." ujar Namjoon. Jin masih terdiam

"aku ingin memperjuangkanmu... aku ingin merebutmu dari Hyosang.. aku tidak akan pernah rela sekalipun.. dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu kecuali kau yang memintaku menyerah" ujar Namjoon. Jin berbalik menghadapnya

"jangan pernah menyerah aku juga ingin kita bersama... aku tidak ingin terpisah... perjuangkan aku Namjoon.. aku junga menyayangimu.. mencintaimu teramat sangat... kumohon, jangan pernah pergi.." ujar Jin, matanya mulai berembun

"aku tidak akan pernah pergi.. aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut, aku bersamamu.."

Sedetik kemudian Namjoon pun mencium Jin tidak ada paksaan dan nafsu didalamnya, hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan toko bunga milik Jungkook membuat beberapa pembeli menoleh. Jimin turun dengan senyuman sambil membawa sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang lebar berbungkus pita berwarna merah dan sebuket bunga berwarna biru.

"annyeong ahjuma" sapa Jimin. Ibu Jungkook langsung mengenalinya

"ah, Jimin.. mari... silahkan masuk.. mencari Kookie?" tanya ibu Jungkook.

"ah iya ahjumma..."

"tunggu sebentar... yaa.. Kookie Kookiee!" ibu Jungkook memanggil Jungkook yang sedang berada di dalam. Jimin hanya tersenyum, membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita disana semakin berbisik

"iya ibu ada apa?" Jungkook turun dengan membawa beberapa hanger pakaian.

"jimin..."

"oh! Hai Jimin...!" sapa Jungkook sambil meletakan hanger pakaian itu di sisi kursi.

"hai Kook.. sedang apa?" tanya Jimin,

"sedang membeli baju.. ayo duduk disana..." jungkook mengajak Jimin duduk di kursi yang ada di depan toko yang langsung diikuti Jimin

"kau memilih baju untuk pesta malam nanti?" tanya Jimin saat mereka telah duduk.

"iya, namun sepertinya aku tidak akan datang.." ujar Jungkook menunduk

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak punya baju yang bagus.. emm.. dan, ibu juga belum memiliki uang untuk membelinya.." ujar Jungkook

"jangan khawatir.. karena itu aku ada disini.. ini untukmu.." Jimin menyerahkan kotak dan buket bunga mawar itu

"apa ini?"

"itu untukmu... baiklah aku pergi dulu.. sampai jumpa.." Jimin mencium pipi Jungkok membuat para gadis yang ada di dalam menjerit Jungkook pun kaget.

Jungkook segera membawa barang pemberian itu kedalam. Ia menaruh mawar itu didalam vas dan mengisinya dengan air.

"jungkooki tampan sekali pacarmu... aaahhh" seru Kei

"pacar? Dia temanku..' ujar Jungkook sambil membuka kotak itu.

"loh? Jimin sudah pulang?" tanya ibunya.

"iya ibu,.. dia langsung pulang selesai memberiku ini.."ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk kotak dan bunga.

"mawar biru? Perdamaian dan persahabatan..."

"kookie dia bukan pacarmu kan? Siapa namanya? Kau punya nomer ponselnya kan?" tanya Kei

"aku tak tahu... namanya Jimin.. WAAHH!"

Jungkook berseru kala ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sbuah gaun yang sangat indah berwarna silver.

"astaga! Gaunnya indah sekaliii... Sujeong!" seru kei sambil menarik lengan temannya

"iya kei, gaun ini pasti mahal!" seru sujeong

"yaampun.. nak Jimin, untuk apa ia memberimu ini sayang, gaun ini terlihat indah... dan.. mahal.." ujar sang ibu.

"aku tak tahhu ibu.. aku harus bagaimana? Astaga.. yaampun... ibu..." Jungkook ikutan berseru saat ia kembali melihat sebuah sepatu yang sangat cantik berwarna putih dengan bunga berwarna silver yang sangat cantik.

"dia juga memberimu sepatu?! Astaga! Beruntung sekali kau kookiee!" Sujeong berseru sambil mengambil sepatu itu

"BLANC de ECLAIRE?! Ini brand terkenal! Baju sepatu dan tas bahkan kacamata brand ini dijual diatas harga 1 juta won!" seru Kei

"APA?! Astaga! Aku harus bagaimana.. barang barang ini terlalu mahal untukku.." ujar Jungkook

"kau harus berterimakasih pada Jimin itu Jungkook! Dia pasti sangat kaya! Astaga... aku juga ingin sekolah di sekolah kerajaan kalau seperti ini..." ujar Sujeong

"aku juga inginn..." tambah Kei.

"Ya! Bukannya kalian pergi kesini untuk mengambil pesanan bunga u ntuk festival? Kalian lupa?" tanya Jungkook

"OMONA! Sujeong kita terlambat!" seru Kei

"ahjuma jungkook kita pergi dulu.." tanpa banyak tanya Sujeong dan Kei segera berlari pergi

"ibu bagaimana ini? Aku harus mengembalikannya pada Jimin.." ujar Jungkook.

"tidak Kookie, kalau kookie kembalikan, Jimin akan meras Kookie tidak menyukai pemberianya. Sebaliknya jika kookie mengenakan gaun ini, jimin akan merasa senang.." ujar sang ibu

"baiklah ibu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu banyak gadis gadis dan pria pria tampan yang mulai berdatangan memasuki aula besar yang kini dihiasi oleh berbagai macam ornamen pesta.

Seorang gadis cantik bergaun soft orange turun dari mobilnya. Gaunnya terlihat sangat indah memang, membuat kulit putihnya bercahaya, kalung berlian yang menjuntai di leher jenjangnya menandakan gadis ini dari keluarga orangkaya, rambutnya yang pendek tertata rapih dengan sematan mahkota kecil khas kerajaan diatasnya. Namun sayang, kecantikan itu pudar ketika orang orang melihat wajah sang gadis yang terlipat kebawah khas orang yang sedang tidak memiliki mood, namun bila melihat lebih dekat lagi mata gadis itu memancarkan kesedihan.

Yoongi gadis bergaun orange itu melangkah masuk dengan senyuman yang ia buat buat."

"selamat datang di pesta Miss. Yoongi hari yang cerah.." sapa tuan Edi

"selamat malam Tuan, hari yang cerah.." Yoongi membungkuk hormat

"nikmati pestanya,.." ujar tuan Edi.

"terimakasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan, ia kurang terbiasa memakai heels tinggi seperti ini. Namun karena ia ingin jimin tidak sedih ia memakainya.. walaupun jujur ia merasa agak risih dengan sepatu ini.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia tak sadar heelsnya menginjak gaunnya mengebabkan ia limbung ke arah kanan. Namun saat Jungkook seharusnya merasa wajah dan tubuhnya berciuman dengan tanah ia malah merasakan hembusan nafas di tengkuknya.

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya, mencegah agar ia tidak terjatuh bersentuhan dengan tanah. Jungkook menoleh.

"perhatikan langkahmu." Ujar Pria dengan surai oranye sambil membantu Jungkook berdiri

"Taehyung?"

"angkat gaunmu dan berjalanlah dengan benar." Taehyung tidak memperdulikan Jungkook ia hanya trus melangkah hingga tubuhnya menghilang memasuki aula besar. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam. Dan mulai melangkah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pesta berjalan meriah dan anggun terkecuali 3 orang yang satu ini.

"Jungkook jangan seperti itu.. hahahha" seorang gadis dengan rambut caramel menegur Jungkook yang tengah memakan sushi dengan tangan.

"whaeehff? Inhiii enakhh" ujar Jungkook dengan mulut berisi sushi

"astagah! Itu menjijikkan! Telan makananmu! Minum ini!" ujar Yoongi sambil memberikan sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna biru.

Jungkook segera menelan sushinya dan mengambil gelas yang ditawarkan Yoongi

"woaaahh apa ini? Warnanya biru.." ujar Jungkook kemudian meminum isi gelas itu, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah.

"astaga..."

"HUWEEKK! Ini asam asam asaaammm... beri aku minuman lain.." ujar Jungkook sambil melompat lompat. Jin segera memberikan gelas berisi sirup miliknya yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Jungkook

"ini lebih baik.." ujar Jungkook

"kook coba kue ini..." ujar Jin sambil memberikan jungkook sepiring kue berwarna cokelat.

"astaga Jin, berhenti beri Jungkook makanan.." ujar Yoongi sambil menarik piring itu.

"yaa! Yoongi, tapi kookie mau ituuu! Berikan!" seru Jungkook sambil berusaha menarik piring itu dari Yoongi dan berhasil.

"lihat ana ini.. apa ini yang pantas disebut sebagai seorang putri huh? Seperti anjing yang menjilat kotorannya sendiri saja.." ujar seorang pria yang beraa tidak jauh dari Jungkook,Yoong dan Jin.

"Tuan Edison.." gumam Jin saat melihat orang yang ternyata pemilik sekolah sekaligus tim penilai sikap.

"siapa dia, perkataannya kasar sekali.." ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk Tuan Edison

"Jungkook! Jangan menunjuknya!" seru Yoongi. Tuan Edison tersenyum remeh,

"jadi kau anak desa yang terkenal karena kejorokannya itu? Untuk apa kau kesini huh? Gaunmu bagus. Apa itu hasil dari jual diri?" ujar Tuan Edison membuat Jungkook berkaca hendak menangis.

BYUUURR!

Seorang pria bersurai orange menyiraminya dengan segelas koktail membuat rambut dan bajunya basah.

"oh, maaf.. tanganku licin." Ujar Taehyung membuat Jin dan Yoongi menganga. Beraninya anak ini..

"apa yang kau lakukan! Hah siapa kau ini! Kurang ajar!" seru Tuan Edison

"bukannya anda yang lebih kurang ajar tuan?" balas Taehyung

"apa?"

"peraturan no. 1 setiap pria dikerajaan harus melindungi wanita dan tidak boleh melukai fisik maupun batin. Tapi barusan anda melukai batin seorang wanita. Peraturan kerajaan no. 112 tidak boleh mengganggu siapapun yang sedang makan, barusan anda mengganggunya membuat ia tak selera lagi." Ujar Taehyung

Seluruh isi istana mulai terdiam mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"CIH! Kau sudah lupa kedudukanmu bocah! Kau tau kan siapa aku? aku pemilik sekolah ini.. dengan sekali jentikan jari kau bisa dikeluarkan.. hahaha" Tuan Edison tertawa Remeh.

"dan bagaimana jika anda yang saya akan laporkan pada polisi dalam waktu sedetik karena telah mengatai perempuan dengan sebutan binatang dan penuduhan sebagai pelacur?" Taehyung tersenyum miring semakin menantang.

" hah, yang benar saja, apa kau tidak lihat perilakunya tadi yang tidak lebih seperti binatang.?" Ujar Tuan Edison membuat Jungkook meneteskan airmatanya.

"lalu untuk apa ia berada disini Tuan? Kalau bukan ia belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik? Sopan? Santun? Anggun dan mempesona?" balas Taehyung.

"maaf tuan, saya memang tidak tahu siapa anda, tapi anda tidak berhak menghina orang lain seperti itu..." ujar Jungkook

"maaf tuan, sebaiknya kalian bertiga masuk kedalam ruangan saya." Ujar sang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"kalian sudah membuat suasana pesta menjadi tidak enak kalian tau?" jejar sang kepala sekolah, Jungkook dan Taehyung menunduk.

"aku tidak menyukai kedua anak ini.. aku ingin mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah. Namun, karena anak laki laki ini pemegang platinum tiara selama 2 tahun ia akan kubiarkan. Tetapi gadis ini..."

BRAK.

Seorang pria menerobos memasuki ruangan itu.

"Jimin?"

"kumohon Tuan, jngan keluarkan Jungkook dari sekolah ini, aku menjaminkan platinum card milikku." Ujar Jimin.

"apa?!"

"kumohon tuan.." Jimin bersedekap.

"baiklah.. aku mengizinkan gadis ini tinggal lebih lama dengan syarat.. ia harus mendapatkan platinum tiara bulan depan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, Jungkook sempat ingin putus asa dan tidak akan menjadiseorang putri dengan tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu, namun hari ini, Jin dan Yoongi mengunjunginya di rumah. Menginginkan ia kembali bersekolah di sekolah kerajaan.

.

.

"aku tidak bisa Jin, lebih baik aku tidak usah sekolah lagi dan membantu ibuku bekerja merawat bunga bunga dan menjualnya.." ujar Jungkook.

"tidak kau harus kembali kesekolah Jungkook... kami kesepian karenamu.." ujar Jin.

"kau saja yang kesepian aku tidak," ujar Yoongi.

"kaliankan sudah sering bersama, tanpa aku kalian pasti bisa.." ujar Jungkook

"ayolah kookie, soal pestadansa itu jangan khawatir, aku dan Yoongi akan membantumu!" ujar Yoongi.

"menghadiri pesta biasa saja aku tak bisa, bagaimana pesta dansa.." ujar Jungkook.

"tenang saja... ayolah Jungkook... waktunya sudah dekat.. aku akan berusaha mengajarimu.." ujar Jin.

"terimakasih Jin.. tapi.."

"terima saja Jeon Jungkook! Jarang sekali kami memohon seperti ini.. kau ini benar benar suka melukai hati orang ya.. Jin! Aku tunggu di mobil" tanpa permisi Yoongi segera bangkit dan pergi ke mobil mereka yang berada di depan.

"maafkan aku..."

"aku mengerti Jungkook... tapi kau tidak bisa lari.. kau harus menghadapinya.." ujar Jin

"baiklah! Akan aku hadapi... tolong ajari aku Jin.."

"tenang saja, serahkan padaku.. cepat bereskan barangmu dan kita kembali ke asrama.."

"baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menonton kegiatan 3 gadis yang berada di bawahnya ini. Heran mengapa mereka begitu semangat.

Jin membawa 5 tumpuk buku tebal dan ia letakan tepat diatas kepala Jungkook.

"jin.. bukunya..'

"kau harus menjaga keseimbanganmu.."

"baik!"

Taehyung tertawa ketika melihat wajah memerah Jungkook yang berusaha menahan keseimbangan di kepala dan tangannya yang ditumpui buku dan vas.

"astaga, anak itu.. sebegitunya ia ingin menang.. padahal itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.. dia tidak akan menang dan mendapat platinum tiara itu." Ujar Taehyung sambil kembali melihat kegiatan para gadis.

.

.

"1...2...3...4 Lebih anggun!" seru Yoongi

"baik!"

"1...2..3...4...5...6..7...8... sekarang gerakan berputar!" ujar Jin.

BUKKK

Taehyung kembali tertawa ketika melihat jungkook yang jatuh tersungkur di tanah karena menginkjak kaki Jin.

"YAA! Lihat langkahmu.." ujar Yoongi sambil membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"iya.. maaf.."

"mulai dari awal nee, kookie.. 1...2...3...4.." ujar Jin.

..

..

Taehyung terpesona dengan kegigihan Jungkook yang setelah jatuh ia kembali bangkit. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan menarinya. Menari dengan usaha untuk anggun. Namun ia kembali terbahak ketika jungkook kembali jatuh atau menginjak kaki Jin.

"astagah... apa ia benar benar akan menang? Hahaha yang ada dia malah semakin mengacaukan pestanya." Ujar Taehyung sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Namjoon tengah menulis mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, karena bukan berarti menjadi seorang pangeran tidak harus belajar tidak justru menjadi seorang pangeran ia haruslah jenius.

Namun sebuah ketukan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"masuklah.."

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan figure seorang wanita cantik yang begitu mirip dengan Namjoon.

"namjoonie.." ibunya memanggil. Namjoon menoleh.

"ada apa?" tanya Namjoon

"eomma ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." ujar sang ibu

"apa?" mendengar perkataan sang ibu Namjoon tau ini mengarah ke pembicaraan serius.

"eomma ingin menikah lagi.." ujar sang ibu. Namjoon sedikit terkejut membuat ia diam beberapa saat.

"..."

"eomma butuh persetujuanmu Namjoon.. besok akan ada pertemuan keluarga.. kau akan bertemu dengan calon ayahmu.. dia juga memiliki seorang putri yang lebih tua darimu." Ujar sang ibu

"lakukan apa yang kau sukai. Jangan pikirkan aku.. memang sejak dulu seperti itu kan? Walaupun aku menolak toh juga kau pasti akan menikah lagi jadi lakukan sesukamu." Ujar Namjoon.

Ya, memang seperti inilah Namjoon, ia begitu dingin dan sekeras batu pada ibunya sendiri, ini karena keegoisan ibunya yang meninggalkan ayahnya yang kala itu tersangkut kasus berat yang rela mengorbankan dirinya hidu tanpa kasih sayang mereka selama 14 tahun..

Namjoon menjadi dendam dan begitu membenci kedua orangtuanya walaupun dalam hatinya terselip rasa sayang dan ingin memeluk mereka namun itu semua takkan pernah tercapai hatinya yang sekeras batu dan sedingin es itu mengalahkan semuanya..

"baiklah, bersiaplah besok, kita akan makan siang bersama mereka..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"1... 2... 3... 4... salah! Lebih anggun!" seru Jin kala melihat gerakan Jungkook.

"akh! Kakiku!"Jungkook berseru kala kaki nya terasa nyeri, tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak lecet yang ia dapati dikakinya hanya karena menari

"bangun dan anggap aku sebagai pangeran. Kita akan mulai.." ujar Jin. Jungkook berdiri

TTAAK!

Yoongi menyentil dahi Jungkook

"merunduklah saat kau bertemu dengan para pangeran.." ujarnya.

Jungkook segera merunduk memberi Hormat dan mulai menari bersama Jin namun baru sampai pertengahan lagu Yoongi kembali memukulnya.

"bukan seperti itu gadis kampung! Seperti ini! Sesuaikan iramanya!" ujr Yoongi

Yoongi bangkit meraih tanagan Jin dan mulai menari mnesuaikan irama membuat Jungkook hanya bisa memperhatikannya

"sekarang kau coba.." ujar Yoongi sambil menarik Jungkook berdiri

"angkat kakimu! Tegaskan wajahmu! Lihat kedepan dan melangkahlah dengan anggun!"serunya

Tanpa sadar seorang pria mengintip kegiatan mereka dibalik pintu ruangan menari tersebut, ia hanya memperhatikan 1 orang gadis disana.. gadis yang perlahan lahan membuat ia jatuh kedalam pesonanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meregangkan kakinya. Tulang tulangnya serasa ingin remuk sekarang... Yoongi sudah pergi mengunjungi sahabatnya yang ternyata pangeran Jimin. Dan Jin dijemput orang tuanya entah ada apa... Jungkook kini sendirian duduk di taman depan istana sambil memandangi beberapa murid murid yang tengah berbincang ataupun bermain. Hingga sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menempel di pipinya.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook sedikit terkejut

"itu untukmu.." ujar Taehyung sambil memberikan minuman kesehatan dan sekantong obat obatan.

"eh? Tumben sekali kau baik.."ujar Jungkook

"i-itu bukan dariku, tapi.. emm.. dari, Jaehyo! Ya Jaehyo!" ujar Taehyung.

"a baiklah.. aku harus berterimakasih pada Jaehyo nanti..." ujar Jungkook.

"bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Taehyung basa basi.

"yaa.. begitu begitu saja.. oh iya terimakasih sudah menolongku.." ujar Jungkook..

"sama sama, aku harus pergi.." dan taehyung pun pergi bertepatan saat itu Jaehyo lewat dihadapan Jungkook.

"Jae! Terimakasih.." ujar Jungkook

"terimakasih untuk apa?" tanya Jaehyo bingung

"obatnya.."

"loh.. itu? Bukan aku yang memberikannya.. tadi aku sempat melihat Taehyung ke ruang kesehatan mengambil beberapa obat obatan dari Miss adam dan ketika kutanyai ia tidak mereson." Ujar Jaehyo. "sudahlah aku harus pergi" lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

.

"terimakasih Tae..."

.

.

.

.

.

..

TBC

Jan lupa Review kritik dan sarannya,,,...


	5. Chapter 4

sebulan sudah berlalu, Jungkook berlatih keras ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya datang dan membawakan ia sebuah baju yang dibuat oleh ibunya sendiri.. gaun itu sangat indah.. bahkan ia sangat terharu saat memakainya. Malam ini.. semua akan dibuktikan.. akankah dia masih bertahan atau tidak..

.

"aku tahu kau menyukainya.." todong seorang pmuda.

"huh?" pemuda yang satunya hanya diam tak mengerti

"aku tahu. Gerak gerikmu sudah terlalu jelas.."

"oh jadi begitu."

"kalau bisa rebut dia dariku brengsek!"

"maaf aku sedang tidak ood kawan."

"jangan menjadi pengecut, rebut dia sebelum aku mengambilnya selamanya darimu."

"baiklah kau yang minta.."

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki laki tersenyum miring saat melihat seorang gadis masuk dengan gaunnya yang indah, senyum yang merekah harus dia akui bahwa gadis itu memang sangat cantik malam ini, membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan..

"apa kau sudah siap untuk tersandung hari ini huh?" ujar peia itu yang tak lain adalah Taehyung

"apa apaan kau! Aku sudah berlatih selama sebulan penuh! Aku pasti akan menang..!" sergah Jungkook

"sainganmu dia! Dia putri terbaik sejak 3 tahun lalu." Taehyung menunjuk seorang wanita dengan gaun Pinknya di tengah paviliun

"Jinnie?"

"yup.. apa kau tidak tau? Oh astaga tak heran kalau kau bodoh.." Jungkook masih membelalakkan matanya

"kau lihat dia, betapa anggunnya dia terlihat dari luar saja auranya sudah sangat bercahaya dan gemerlap.. banyak pangeran yang ingin menikahinya, tapi hanyalah Jin Hyosang yang beruntung.. dia itu sangat berbakat dalam hal apapun.. kau tau itu.." Taehyung menjelaskan.

Jungkook sempat menunduk, ia tidak mungkin melawan Jin yang sudah menjabat 3 kali dalam platinum Tiara.

Tepukan tangan terdengar membuat semua pangeran dan putri berbaris rapih acarasegera dimulai.

Jungkook menunduk dalam saat ia tahu dia tidak akan punya pasangan.. namun tiba tiba sepasang tangan terulur padanya.

"Tae...hyung?"

"mari berdansa putri.." Taehyung membeerikan telapak tangannya setelah di sambut oleh Jungkook ia pun mulai berdansa.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas perempatan muncul di wajah Jimin yang gagal berdansa dengan Jungkook yang membuat ia sedikit terpaksa untuk berdansa dengan Yoongi.

.

"ka menyukainya ne?" tanya Yoongi yang memperhatikan Jimin sambil menahan sakit dihatinya

"sangat! Yoongi kau tau dia itu sangat menakjubkan.. senyumnya, tawanya, semuanya membuatku bahagia.."jawab Jimin tanpa dosa

"jangan lepaskan dia kalau dia membuatmu bahagia.." ujar Yoongi

"terimakasih.. aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya pada siapapun." Jimin tersenyum dan musik pun berganti membuat Jimin melepaskan Yoongi untuk mengganti pasangan.

.

Pesta berjalan dengan lancar, sebelum ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang melihat lihat kebawah dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang adik kecil itu sebelum melihat sebuah kalung tergantung indah di gaun Haeri.

Jungkook melepas pegangannya dan berusaha secepat mungkin mengambil kalung itu. Ia berhasil memang, namun haeri kehilangan konsentrasinya hingga ia menginjak kai Jaekyung dan membuat pria itu menyenggol seseorang disebelahnya dan ajaibnya seperti sebuah estafet serempak orang yang berada di tengah paviliun terjatuh baik putri maupun pangeran.

Jungkook tidak perduli jika nanti ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah atau tidak ia hanya ingin menolong. Ia memberikan kalung itu pada anak kecil iu dan kembali berdiri, membuat Haeri menatap marah kearahnya.

.

Pesta sudah selesai, dengan kecewa Jungkook berjalan kearah pintu _principal's room_ itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Miss. Jeon! Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal!" Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk dalam, ia merasa malu dan ingin menangis sekarang..

" maafkan aku.. ini sepenuhnya salahku." Jawabnya berlinang air mata

"kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" ujar kepala sekolah dengan lantang membuat pertahanan Jungkook runtuh. Ia menangis juga..

 **BRAK!**

"jangan! Aku menggunakan lencanaku! Aku yang menjamin dia!" tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah ada dihadapan kepala sekolah dengan nafas tergesa.

Ia langsung panik ketika mengetahui bahwa bukan Jungkooklah yang menang, melainkan Jin-lah yang menang. Dengan cepat ia segera berlari ke ruangan orang tertua di sekolah kerajaan itu.

"Pangeran Kim?"

.

Jungkook menarik Jas yang dikenakan Taehyung begitu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah

"terimakasih.."

Dan Taehyung pun pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi bangun dengan keadaan sangat berantakan, rambutnya berantakan, kamarnya juga berantakan banyak tissue dimana mana.. ia habis menangis semalam.. terbukti dengan matanya yang sembab dan bengkak serta hidungnya yang memerah.

Yoongi mengambil secarik kertas.

' _dan pada akhirnya akulah yang mengalah, aku tau kau tidak pernah sedikitpun memikiran perasaanku. Kenapa tidak sekalipun kau memikirkanku sebagai seorang wanita? Aku menyukaimu, anii bahkan mencintaimu park. Tidak kah kau tau aku menangis semalaman karenamu.. mungkin aku gagal.. gagal.. aku menyerah.. aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Jungkook dihatimu.._

 _Aku kasar, jelek, berbicara blak blakan, arogant, pemarah, egois... berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook._

 _Maaf jika aku menodai persahabatan kita dengan perasaan ini.. 5 tahun jimin.. kita bersahabat sudah lama, selama itu juga aku menahan perasaanku untukmu.. aku tidak ingin kau menjauh.. tapi sekarang au menyerah.. aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.. terimakasih atas bahagia dan sakitnya selama ini.._

 _-Yoongi'_

Yoongi memasukkan kertas itu kedalam sebuah amplop dan mengelmnya, kemudian semua surat yang ia pernah tulis dulu kini ia masukkan kedalam kotak sesuai dengan nomor urutnya.

Kemudian ia keluar kamar setelah ia membersihkan dirinya.

Ditengah makan siang itu Yoongi menahan tangisnya.

"aku menyerah dad.. sudah cukup.. 5 tahun aku berjuang.. hikss.." Yoongi menumpahkan tangisannya. Woozi yang melihatnya turrut merasa matanya berair.

"Yoongi.." ibunya datang memeluknya..

"huwaaaa... mom.. hikss hikkss.. moomm.. huhuhu" ibunya menenangkan Yoongi sementara Woozi sudah menangis juga, ia dapat merasakan luka hati yang diderita Noonanya.

5 tahun sudah noonanya berjuang namun tidak berasa atau mendapatkan apapun..

"aku terima daad.. nikahkan aku dengan Jung Ho Seok. Hikss..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"AYAH EGOIS!"

 **BLAM!**

bantingan pintu cukup keras dari arah kamar seorang gadis yang ini meraung dikamarnya. Gadis itu—Jin—tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya akan menikah dengan Seo Ha Jeon. Ibu Namjoon.

Begitu melihat wajah ibu Namjoon dan Namjoon yang muncul di depan pintu membuat ia naik darah. Ayahnya begitu egois sekarang. Kenapa harus ibu Namjoon! Kenapa?! Masih banyak wanita lajang berduit diluar sana dan kenapa harus ibu Namjoon?

"WAEE?! GEURIGO WAEEE! HIKSS.. AAAAAHHH!" Jin mengerang keras

 **PRANG!**

 **BRAAAKKK!**

 **BUAAGHH!**

"AAAHHHH! TERKUTUKLAH KAU Kim Jong Woon!" Jin merutuki ayahnya

Tanpa ia ketahui Namjoon panik begitu pula dengan ibu Namjoon dan ayah Jin yang segera berlari ke kamar Jin yang dikunci rapat dengan berbagai gembok dari dalam.

"JIINN! Appa bisa jelaskan"

"Jin.. kumohon hentikan itu.." Namjoon memohon didepan pintu.

"AAAARGGGHH! PERGILAH! TERKUTUK KALIAN! KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MENGHARGAI PERASAANKU!" suara Jin melengking kuat hingga ia merasa pita suaranya akan putus..

 **PRAANGG!**

 **BRAAKK!**

 **PRAAANGG!**

 **PRAAANGG!**

 **BUAGH!**

 **BUAGH!**

Jin melempar semua barang barang yang ada di kamarnya dan memecahkan semua yang ada di dalamnya jika itu berbentuk kaca. Kelambu kamarnya ia tarik hingga terlepas begitu saja dan bahkan merobek robeknya.

"JIIN! JIIIN!"

BRUKK

Dan mungkin itu bunyi Jin yang pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia, bunga lily pemberian Taehyung sudah mekar.. semekar perasaanya selama ini. Ia menykai Taehyung apalagi semenjak kejadian diruang kepala sekolah ia dan Taehyung sering melewati waktu bersama berdua.

Perasaan Jungkook sedang berbunga bunga saat ini.. ia bahagia.. ingin rasanya pergi kerumah Taehyung. Namun ia harus menunggu sebentar lagi.. dan TENGG!

Jam 2 tepat!

Jungkook meraih topinya dia akan ke taman itu.

15 menit ia berjalan kaki ia sampai di taman itu juga.. tapi ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat Taehyung yang duduk bersama Yein di bangku taman. Namun, walau begitu ia tetap mendekati taehyung dengan bunga lilly yang sudah mekar di tangannya.

"taee!"

Taehyung menoleh.

"lihat bunganya sudah mekar.." ujar Jungkook senang.

"lalu"

"e-eh?" jungkook sedikit terkejut taehyung bersifat seperti itu padanya "begini.. bunga lillynya sudah mekar, sepeerti kata oppaku.. semakin lama au dekat denganmu perasaan ini semakin me—"

"oh tidak, jangan bilang kau salah sangka? Mengira aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu lewat bunga ini?" jungkook tercengang, ia tidak menyangka taehyung akan berkata seperti itu, matanya berkilat kecewa. Yein menatap taehyung ia tahu bukan itu yang akan taehyung katakan.

"a- aku.. maksudku.." Taehyung tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan merespon seperti ini.

"anu.. Jungkook.."

"aku mengerti.." Jungkook berlari pergi meninggalkan bunga Lilly itu yang tergeletak begitu saja dengan pot yang setengah pecah.

"bodoh!" Yein meninju lengan Taehyung.

"mian Yein tapi aku malu karena ada kau aku aku.. lagipula Jungkook tadi sangat manis.. aku astaga!"

"kau sangat bodoh Kim taehyung."

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Mian ini Cuma 1000+ word karena aku buntu ide dan agak lupa jalan ceritanya gimana.. jadi selamat membaca aja yaaaa?


End file.
